Back Up and Turn Around
by samsmythe118
Summary: Two boys brought together by anger and lust and soon becomes more than the both of them ever hoped to be. Puckbastian with bits of Klaine.
1. Back Up and Turn Around

Back up and Turn Around

Kurt stormed into the coir room with a huff and stepped in front of Puck and tapped on his shoulder as lightly as possible.

"Puck I need your badass-istance." He stated firmly.

'What do you need Princess?" Puck chuckled it was amusing to see Kurt so riled up.

"A certain Warbler is refusing to stop making passes on Blaine and it is pissing me off. I need you to go to Dalton and tell this guy to back off, got it?"

"What's in it for me?"

Kurt huffed in annoyance; the sooner Puck dealt with this the better he's feel.

"I'll let you drive my baby there but if you crash, scratch, or dent it I will not hesitate to rip that stripe of hair off your head." Puck took in Kurt's offer and after all he had been dying to take a spin in his Navigator.

"You got yourself a deal Hummel, Keys?" Kurt pulled his car keys from his bag and put them in Puck's palm hesitantly.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After pulling a few doughnut spins in Dalton's parking lot Puck finally walked in; since it was the weekend most of the students had gone off but Kurt said this Sebastian guy would have Lacrosse practice. Once he was inside he followed a few guys with gym bags they walked past the locker room so that was Puck's place to be. Puck walked in slowly only three guys were in there so he ducked in one of the shower stalls, he thought about Kurt's description.

"_Tall, light brown hair, slim, a total douche."_

All of a sudden Puck spotted him, sweat on his brow as his clothes clung to him Puck kind found him…sexy? Puck shook his thoughts away and watched the other two boys walk out of the locker room and closed the door behind them. Just as he was about to speak Sebastian pulled down his shorts revealing some really tight underwear that curved over his ass perfectly. Puck gulped as he peeled off his shirt that revealed a well chiseled torso, Puck felt the front of his pants becoming tighter as his cock hardened at the sight of the boy's sweaty body.

Puck was getting antsy so he ran over to the door and locked it causing Sebastian to turn around in shock or the *click* noise.

"Who the hell are you?" Sebastian asked and through a towel around his waist.

"I'm the person who is about to make you moan." Puck growled before walking over to the boy and tearing the towel from his hips. Sebastian whimpered in arousal and shock. Puck wrapped an arm around the boys' waist and pulled him closer, close enough to feel his now half hard cock.

"Can I a-at least get to know your name so I know what to say when I cum?" Sebastian moaned as he jutted his hips forward to get some friction. Puck smirked and placed small kisses on his jaw line leading up to his ear and sucking his ear lobe into his mouth, Sebastian mewled.

"Call me Noah." Puck whispered before pulling reaching for his pants button and popping it open. Sebastian reached for the seam of his shirt and tugged it over Noah's head. Puck pushed him against the cool stone wall by the showers and began palming Sebastian through his underwear causing him to moan. Sebastian rubbed against his hand once more before getting on his knees to pull down Noah's pants. The outline of Puck's erection was practically mouth watering,

"You want my mouth on your handsome little cock don't you?" He teased, placing his thumbs under the elastic band and tugging slightly.

"Oh fuck yes." Puck smirked.

With that Sebastian pulled down Noah's boxer releasing his achingly hard member, he licked his lips before placing his hand on the base. Sebastian licks a long strip on Noah's shaft before taking the head of his dick fully in his mouth. Puck bit his lip and grunted in satisfaction as Sebastian worked his tongue over the sensitive head. Soon enough Sebastian slowly eased his mouth down Noah's shaft causing the boy to his in pleasure. Sebastian slowly began to bob his head and swipe his tongue up and down the shaft.

He reached his hand into his briefs and began working himself at a steady pace, he thumbed over the slit of his head and moaned over Noah's cock the vibrations shaking up Puck's spine.

"Ah Fuck!" Puck cried out when Sebastian took him deeper past his taste buds.

Puck started to move his hips forward and slowly began to fuck Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian was loving Noah's expression he moaned over his dick once more when felt his orgasm starting to build up. Sebastian took his free hand and put Noah's movements to a halt he began to suck on him once again bobbing his lips over the shaft as fast as he could. Noah felt it the hot coil in his stomach aching for release in his dick. Sebastian passed his tongue over Puck's slit once more and that was all he needed to do before Puck was releasing his hot cum in his mouth.

The sensation of the warm liquid on his tongue put himself over the edge and he ended up spilling into his own hand. Puck slowly began to breathe slower and took in the sight of seeing Sebastian swallowing his seed.

"Thanks for that babe." Puck winked before pulling his pants and boxers up. He grabbed his shirt and unlocked the door.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot stay away from Blaine. I might even go full on anal with you if you back off." Puck chuckled before walking out of the locker room leaving Sebastian sitting on the floor in shock.


	2. Hands on the Ground

Back Up and Turn Around

Part Two : Hands on the ground

It had been a week after Puck "threatened" Sebastian to keep away from Blaine and Kurt was surprised that Sebastian actually kept his distance. Kurt walked down the hallway with Blaine in tow when he saw Puck by his locker; why not thank him once more?

"Hey Puck." He chirped.

"Oh hey Princess, Hobbit." He chuckled.

"I just wanted to thank you again; Sebastian hasn't contacted or even gotten near Blaine for full week! And it's all thanks to Mr. Noah Puckerman Badass Extraordinaire." Kurt giggled.

"This entire week huh? Interesting…say just out of curiosity where would that creep be on a Friday night?" He asked coyly and pretended to look through one of his books.

"Most likely at that grotesque gay bar Scandals picking up random bears." Kurt scoffed.

"Hmph well I'm gonna skip this place I'll see you guys on Monday." Puck said before closing his locker and walking away from the couple.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was eight forty nine and Puck just pulled into the Scandals parking lot.

Lube? Check.

Condom? Check.

Good looks? Double Check.

He walked into the bar with fake I. D. in hand the kiss he blew the bouncer probably helped him get in along with his smolder. The minute he walked past the two drag queens feeling up his pecks he scanned the bar, and there his slim little fuck toy sat drinking away a rum and coke. Puck ran his hand slick down his Mohawk and slowly walked over until his chest was almost touching the back of Sebastian's lean body.

"Rumor has it you managed to take my instructions." Puck say deep and playfully, Sebastian turned around with a look of surprise.

"Drink?" He offered.

"A beer would be good." Puck smirked.

The boys sat silently as they practically gulped down their drinks, Puck was staring deeply into Sebastian's lustful green eyes as he sucked down the last of his beer. Puck licked his lips and stood up,

"I have to use the little boy's room." He said deeply and at the same time ran his index finger along Sebastian's jaw line. The minute Puck walked into the bathroom Sebastian counted to ten and walked over to join him.

Sebastian opened the door hesitantly to make sure Puck wasn't actually using the restroom but instead he found Puck leaning on the wall with his belt and shirt on the floor and his pants unzipped. Sebastian stepped inside and shut the door behind him, Puck slowly walked over reaching and hand by his waist only to twist the lock. Puck smirked as Sebastian whimpered at how close his mouth was to his, Puck slowly ghosted his lips over the shell of his ear.

"If I were you I would start undressing I'm not very patient." Puck whispered and took a step back.

Sebastian bit his lip and reached for the edge of his shirt and pulled it off slowly and tossing it over one of the stall doors. He then reached for his belt unlatching it and stringing from the loops of his jeans, he then took three big steps towards Puck, his face now inches away.

Puck smirked and snaked his arm around Sebastian's waist and nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck. Sebastian could feel his very prominent erection pressed to his thigh and he was pretty sure Puck could feel his. Puck began to place small wet hot kisses over Sebastian's jugular causing him to press his hips forward at the sensation.

"Like that?" Puck breathed before reaching his hand down Sebastian's jeans and palming him though his underwear. The feeling of his warm hand passing along his covered shaft made Sebastian whimper in lust. Sebastian was getting a bit restless and he just randomly pulled down pucks pants and dropped to his knees.

"Eager for my cock I see." Puck grinned and slowly pulled down his underwear, and there it was again Pucks mouthwatering manhood hot and hard for Sebastian. Sebastian immediately latched on to the head and started to suck hard tasting Puck's warm precum on his tongue.

"Damn…ah fuck!" Puck cried out as Sebastian took him all the way in his mouth and started to bob his head. Sebastian kept sucking when the small bottle of lube that fell from Noah's pants caught his eye; he grabbed it quickly and pulled his pants down with one hand. With his mouth still wound around Puck's cock Sebastian poured some lube on two of his fingers and reached behind him.

Puck was moaning and grunting in satisfaction, Sebastian pressed one finger to his entrances teasing it and lubricating it slowly before pushing it inside. He started to shift himself slightly between Puck's dick and his finger working in a second one as time passed. He started to scissor his fingers causing him to moan at the stretch he sucked down even harder on the head of Puck's dick. He pulled off with a slight *pop* and Puck whimpered slightly at the lost feeling before Sebastian tore open the condom wrapper and covering Puck with it he then took his lube covered hand began to stroke him. Pucks cock was now shiny and slick with lube and Sebastian could be any more excited to have Noah's large cock inside him.

"How to you want me?" Sebastian purred.

"On your hands and knees babe." Puck growled back and licked his lips, Sebastian obeyed. The sight of Sebastian's pink puckered hole drove Puck got on his own knees and slithered between Sebastian's legs. He placed the head of his erection at Sebastian's opening and started to press in slowly. Once the entire head was Puck thought he died and went to heaven, Sebastian was so tight and warm.

"More…N-noah more." Sebastian begged.

Puck obliged by gradually slipping the rest of his shaft inside earning whimpers from Sebastian. Puck waited a few seconds before he started moving painfully slow as he built up a good rhythm.

"F-faster ah! Deeper!" Sebastian cried, Puck pulled himself out fully before slamming all the way back into Sebastian causing the boy to shout out his name. Puck snapped his hips back and forth each one causing Sebastian to cry out, Noah only shifted slightly to the left and the…

"Ah shit Noah!" Sebastian yelped Puck had found his prostate; Puck couldn't get enough of Sebastian's screams so he slammed repeatedly into the ball of nerves.

"Ah Y-yes! Noah fuck me!" Sebastian basically sounded like a porn star and Puck wasn't complaining the boy was taking it like a champ.

Puck started to feel the heat in his abdomen and his balls clench he slammed inside Sebastian one, two, three times until everything went white. His cum spurted into the condom as he rode it out inside Sebastian. Puck slowly came down and when he did he pulled out of Sebastian and turned the boy over and immediately grasped his flushed cock.

"Cum for me babe." He grunted as he worked his hand over Sebastian's rock hard dick. Sebastian was gasping and breathing hard, it only took Puck to stroke him four times before spilling over Noah's hand.

The minute they both caught their breathe they cleaned themselves up once their hand were washed and were fully clothed they walked out of the bathroom with fat grins earning cat calls from the men in the club. Puck gave Sebastian's ass a quick slap before walking out of the bar. Sebastian put his hands in his pocket as he watched them walk away he felt something in his pocket; he pulled out what turned out to be a piece of paper. It had a phone number and a small note,

_We should do that again sometime – Noah _


	3. I want you all over me

Back Up and Turn Around

Part 3: I Want You All Over Me

**Sebastian: **_**Hello ;)**_

**Noah: **_**Hey babe**_

**Noah: **_**Got a pool?**_

**Sebastian: **_**Why do you want to know?**_

**Noah: **_**Just answer the question.**_

**Sebastian: **_**Yes I have a pool…**_

**Noah: **_**Good because yours truly just happens to have a pool cleaning service.**_

**Noah: **_**Would you like some service ;)**_

**Noah: **_**Free of charge…**_

**Sebastian: **_**When are you available?**_

**Noah: **_**Now we're talkin'**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sebastian now sat in the back yard of his house taking in the sun on one his beach chairs at the very end of the pool. The suns heat tickled his flesh and the faint sound of the radio emanated from the house. He quickly sent off a quick text,

**Sebastian: **_**Just walk around to the back when you get here, come soon ;)**_

Sebastian leaned back in his chair with satisfaction; he loved the idea of someone to fulfill his needs and actually fulfilling them. Sebastian sighed, he was perched, this afternoon was particularly hot and it would get even hotter when Noah arrived. Sebastian quickly jogged to his Kitchen and pulled a long lime Popsicle from the freezer the taste and temperature was…refreshing. When he returned to the back yard he saw Noah, with a hose and other equipment slung over his muscular shoulder. Or course he just had to be shirtless, the small glint of sweat made his chest look nice and slick.

Sebastian cleared his throat to catch his attention and soon came eye to eye with the muscular boy. Puck dumped off the supplies in the grass and slowly walked over to Sebastian on the patio area.

"So Noah what do you plan to do for my pool?" Sebastian asked menacingly slowly bringing the popsicle to his mouth and giving a lingering lick.

"Actually your pool is spotless." Puck replied not taking his eyes off of Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian decided to take a few steps closer and slowly took most of the green Popsicle into his mouth and easing it out slowly with a "pop". He then took one step closer to Puck, they were now toe to toe, and he offered the end of the Popsicle to Noah and waving it slightly in front of his lips. Noah slowly slurped the lime flavored treat into his mouth; Sebastian pulled the treat from his lips and smirked.

"How about we dirty it up a bit?" Sebastian purred before pushing Puck into the pool.

He immediately tossed the Popsicle to the side and jumped in after him. The very second he was in the water Puck pushed him up against the pool wall and pressed his warm lips to his. Sebastian kissed back and kissed back hard, soon the kiss became a whirlwind of lips biting and tongue. Noah began to kiss and suck small parts of Sebastian's neck, leaving a trail of marks.

Sebastian was absolutely writhing under Noah's mouth, he decided to up the stakes and lifted his legs and wrapped them around Puck's waist. Their erections immediately pressed together casing both boys to moan. Puck began to squeeze Sebastian's round ass over his swimming trunks causing Sebastian to grind harder against Noah.

"You're so fucking hot." Puck growled into the crook of Sebastian's neck.

"Mmm Noah." Sebastian whimpered and jutted his hips forward again. Puck growled once more and started to tug at the waistband of Sebastian's shorts. Sebastian helped him remove them and let his aching hard on, bare and wet, rub against his abs.

"You want me to fuck you?" Puck smirked and looked him in the eye; the water felt like it went up a few degrees.

"Ah Yess I want you to fuck me…hard." Sebastian purred and licked his lips. He unraveled his legs from Noah's waist and began pulling down his swim trunks and there it was again the one dick he couldn't say no to. It looked heavenly beneath the water Sebastian eagerly reached for it and started to pump slowly.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I come just from you being inside me." Sebastian purred into Puck's ear and continued to lick the shell of it.

"Fuck yes ah babe that I can do." Noah hissed and moaned and placed his hand back on Sebastian's ass. Puck started to slither one of his fingers between Sebastian's cheeks to prep him but Sebastian stopped him.

"I'm one step ahead of you big boy." Sebastian smirked and pumped Puck twice before turning around and presenting Noah his open ass.

"Fuck…you clean babe?" Puck whispered.

Sebastian just bit his lip and nodded he needed Puck inside him; he needed to be filled up.

Noah grabbed his hips roughly and began teasing his hole with the head of his cock, Sebastian gripped the edge of the wall at the feeling.

"You ready for me to fuck you babe?" Puck chuckled and pressed slightly against Sebastian's opening.

"Ah! Yes Noah please oh fuck I need you in me!" Sebastian cried, Puck smiled and kissed the back of his neck one time before pressing inside. Sebastian didn't know if he would ever get use to Noah's size and length but he doesn't care just as long as he didn't stop fucking his brains out. Half of Noah's shaft was now plunged inside Sebastian and he was already prepared for more.

"Noah please f-fuck…move." Sebastian moaned and Puck happily did as he was told. Puck pulled out almost completely before slamming fully back inside.

"Ah shit!" Sebastian mewled as Puck began working a rhythm. The feeling of Puck's bare hard cock pulsating inside Sebastian was like heaven for both of them. The water only helped Puck's movements be more smooth and quick. Sebastian needed more feeling he wanted to be overwhelmed so he shifted his body just a little bit and there it was.

"NOAH!" Sebastian moaned as the tip of Pucks cock pressed against his prostate. Puck knew what to do he began to thrust as hard as possible causing Sebastian to moan his name over and over again. Suddenly Puck stilled his movements making Sebastian whine in protest, he the lifted Sebastian from his cock and out of the pool onto the cool dry pavement. He joined him then and hovered over him, Sebastian was on his back and he automatically spread his legs wide again inviting Noah to enter him again.

Puck liked his palm and pumped himself a few timed before placing himself again at Sebastian entrance and thrusting back inside roughly.

"Fuck me Noah! Fuck me as hard as you can." Sebastian moaned and placed his hands on Puck's ass pushing him closer. Puck started slamming against the gorgeous boy's prostate once more causing him to cry and moan. Puck grabbed a hold of Sebastian's calves and lifted both of his legs so his feet were resting on Noah's shoulder. Sebastian didn't know it was possible for him to feel any fuller until Puck moved his legs he was going to come any second.

"Fuck Noah! Don't f-fucking stop! I'm so close!" He whined and squeezed his eyes shut the pleasure was almost overwhelming. Puck was thrusting so hard the echo of their skin slapping together was emanating through the yard and into the house.

"Open your eyes babe...shit." Noah grunted and Sebastian did so, he felt the heat swirl in his stomach as he looked deeply into Noah's eyes. They were looking at each other deeply which somehow brought everything to a new level.

"I'm gonna fucking cum No-AH!" And just like that Sebastian was spilling onto his own stomach and moaning Noah's name like a mantra. It was so intense, hypnotizing almost, he held Noah's gaze the entire time through his orgasm.

Second later Puck pulled out of Sebastian and started to pump himself furiously.

"That's right…cum on my fucking chest." Sebastian purred as he was still trying to soothe his breathing.

Finally Puck felt his balls clench and the heat of his come spurting out of him and onto Sebastian he moaned in pleasure it was one of the best orgasms he'd ever felt. Once he came down from his high he looked down at the boy beneath him. I smooth smirk on his face and eyes glistening the mixture of their cum displayed on his chiseled body.

For some reason Puck got a new urge, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sebastian's, who was hesitant at first but ended up melting to the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, kissing each other softly under the warm sun and taking in the afterglow of their passion

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**There you go my sweet readers! If you have any idea or scenarios I could add here I would be glad to write it out for you! Basically if I ever think of something all write it and add on to this I just really like writing smut! And I hope you enjoy reading it :D 3 So yeah message me if you have any requests or just tell me what you think! I love you guys :3 keep it smutty! 3**


	4. Bump and Grind

Back Up and Turn Around

Chapter 4: Bump and Grind

"Hey man you did great in practice today I think we actually have a chance in winning this year." Puck's tall friend Finn gave him a hard slap on the back and smiled.

"Thanks man, I'll catch you later though I'm gonna stay back and lift some weights kay?"

"Cool text me if you wanna play some Call of Duty later." Finn waved goodbye as he walked out of the locker room.

Puck sighed and walked over to the bench press; once everything was set he laid back and began to press his normal amount. Up and down, breathe in breathe out. Puck kept the pattern going for almost twenty minutes until he felt warm slide between his legs. He dropped the weight back and shot up only to find Sebastian Smythe, shirtless and smirking at him.

"Oh, how did you get in here?" Puck asked in surprise.

"Don't worry I just needed you so I came here." Sebastian grinned and scooted a little further towards Puck.

"Oh really? What exactly do you need me for huh?" Puck purred and wrapped a strong arm around Sebastian's lean waist.

"Oh I think you know why I _need _Noah." Sebastian purred and placed a warm kiss to Puck's lips. Noah naturally deepened it in a matter of seconds, he could already feel Sebastian's growing erection press against the inside of his thigh and he was pretty sure Sebastian could feel his. Puck slid his hands from the boy's waist to his ass squeezing it and pulling him closer.

"Lay back." Sebastian whispered roughly as he pulled away from Noah's kiss. He smirked and pecked Sebastian on the lips one last time before doing as he was told. Sebastian gave a small chuckle before yanking Puck's shorts around his ankle.

"I can never get sick of this." He growled before wrapping his hand firmly around the base of Puck's cock, he leaned forward and licked a long stripe on the underside and hummed when the taste of precum hit his tongue. Puck mewled at the feeling of his warm tongue on his cock and thrusted up a bit into his hand as a small plead for more. Sebastian licked his palm before grasping Noah's dick again and began pumping furiously earning moans and grunts from Puck.

"How does it feel?" Sebastian purred as he continued to jerk Noah off.

"F-fuck….m'so good." Puck grunted under his touch.

"Good cause it's about to get better stay for a second." Sebastian whispered before letting go and sitting up. He pulled down his pants and tugged a packet of lube from his pants pocket and ripped it open then squeezed all of the contents into his palm. He finally returned to Noah and immediately started to slicken up his length with the lube. Without warning he threw his legs on either sides of Pucks hips and slid himself onto his cock.

"Ah fuck Babe!" Puck cried out and put his hands on Sebastian's thighs.

Sebastian hummed at the feeling and the fullness he proceeded to pull off a bit before slamming back down.

"Fuck Noah." He gasped and repeated the movement again.

Sebastian was full on riding Puck like there was no tomorrow, he grinded down as hard as possible to take Puck deeper inside him.

"So fucking full..ah! So d-deep yess!" Sebastian moaned as he rode Noah. Puck yearned to be in control again so he gripped Sebastian firmly, enough to stop his moments. Before Sebastian got to whine Noah began slamming into him, he could hear his balls slapping against the tall boy's perfect ass with each thrust.

Puck suddenly picked Sebastian up without sliding out and laid him back onto the padded bench and lifted a single leg over his shoulder causing him to get the perfect angle. A loud lust filled cry escaped from the boy beneath him s he slammed into his prostate. His muscles flexed with each thrust and Sebastian gripped the par above him and bit his lip to muffle a few yelps.

"Feel so fucking good! Always so tight ah!" Puck praised as he thrusted in an out of the boy's ass.

Sebastian's knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the bar and he couldn't hold back any of his moans and yelps. Noah just kept ramming into that single ball of nerves and Sebastian was going to fall apart any second.

"I'm so fucking close ah I-I'm gonna fucking cum!" Sebastian yelped and arched his back. Puck reached forward and started to pump Sebastian's dick all while he kept inside him.

"Noahh!" Sebastian started to streak over his stomach and Puck's hand with his hot cum.

"That's right babe you're so fucking hot when you cum." Puck said with a bit of a grunt. Sebastian didn't waist anytime before he pulled away from puck and sat up only to latch his mouth on the head of the other boy's cock. He began to suck furiously swiping his tongue over the slit and working his hand along with his mouth down the shaft. Not a second after he licked the slit once more Puck came hard and hot on his tongue as is slowly slid down his throat.

"Fuck babe you're so good at that." Puck whispered, still in his post orgasm haze.

"You not too bad yourself." Sebastian chuckled before peppering Pucks neck and face with small kisses.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**WooHoo Sebastian riding Puck like a friggen mechanical bull hell yeah! I'm not sure if I should ease this into a bit of a story or just keep this strictly smut. What would you guys want hmm? **


	5. All Comes Down

**Alrighty guys well I got a few messages and comments asking for a plot so I'm bringing it in! Sorry if you wanted flat out smut but I promise I will put in as much smut as possible for you, my sweet readers! There might be a chance of a few chapters being at Lime level but I'm gonna do my best to make sure you get full on Puckbastian lovin' as often as possible!**

Back Up and Turn Around

Chapter 5: All Comes Down

**Sebastian: **_**You think I can come over to your place?**_

**Noah: **_**Having withdrawals? ;)**_

**Sebastian: **_**Mhmm, I have a bit of steam to blow off**_

**Noah: **_**I'm up for a good blow **_

**Sebastian: **_**Your cheesy, text me your address.**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck now lay on his bed lazily strumming on his guitar, it had been about a week since the whole pool sex and the kissing and Puck really did miss the feeling of Sebastian's lips. He though back to the moment with all the body heat, the kissing, the really great sex, _the kissing,_ he was interrupted by the sound of his door opening.

"Puck there's some guy downstairs for you, real tall wearing some dumb suit; he said something about blowing off steam?" His little sister said quietly from the doorway, Puck immediately jumped to his feet and down the stairs. Sebastian was waiting with his hands in his uniform pockets wearing his usual lustful smirk.

"So, she calls you Puck?" he scoffed and took and got close enough that Noah can feel he's breath on his nose.

"Just a dumb nickname, lets go." Puck hurriedly reached for his wrist and began pulling him up the stairs.

"Puck what are you doing?" Sarah asked from the entryway of her room.

"None of you business do your homework if Ma comes home tell her I got company." Noah said in a rush before pulling Sebastian into his room and shutting the door behind them only to be pushed back against it and feeling Sebastian's warm lips on his.

Puck moaned into the kiss and undid the button on Sebastian's blazer and then proceeded to push it off his shoulders and onto the floor. In return and trying best not to break the kiss for too long Sebastian retched Noah's shirt off before attaching himself back on his lips once more.

Soon Sebastian was placing hot frantic kisses down Pucks chest and reaching for his jeans button.

"Eager?" Puck said breathily.

"Always….are you willing?" Sebastian chuckled and looked up at him with a smirk as he pulled down his zipper. Puck attempted to respond but Sebastian's hot mouth planting kisses over his underwear on his erection stopped him.

Sebastian continued to mouth over the clothed head of his cock causing him to buck his hips he heard and felt Sebastian chuckle. Luckily the gorgeous boy took the hint and pulled down Puck's pants and underwear down to his ankles. He laid his palm strongly at the base of his cock and latched on the head, teasingly passing his tongue over the slit and lapping up the beads of precum.

Puck attempted to get his shaft somewhat past his lips but Sebastian's hand was stopping him letting him continue teasing him.

"M-more." Puck whimpered.

"More what? Tell me?" Sebastian popped of the tip and instructed.

"Suck me...all of me." Puck wet his lips and ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian kissed the head of his cock once more before taking puck fully in his mouth.

"Fuck babe s'fuckin good." Puck moaned as he felt Sebastian's tongue press the underside of his shaft as he bobbed over him. Suddenly his mouth was gone and was replaced by Sebastian's hand pumping frantically; Noah already felt the coil building up in his midsection. Sebastian must have noticed or something because he gave his shaft a swift squeeze.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Sebastian asked hoarsely and pumped Noah's cock once firmly.

"Fuck yes." He replied gruffly.

"Why do you want to fuck me?" He looked deeply into Puck's eyes before placing a subtle kiss on the head of his leaking cock.

"You're so fucking hot…you always feel so god damn good a-around me- umph!" He was stopped by Sebastian's mouth back on his. He was still teasing Puck's cock as he explored his mouth with his own tongue; it was driving puck insane he was going to come soon if he kept that up. He realized that Sebastian still had his clothes and impatiently pulled open his shirt.

"And I thought I was anxious." Sebastian chuckled as he pulled way to throw off the destroyed shirt and start taking off his pants. In a matter of seconds Sebastian was down to his briefs and Puck was absolutely purring at the sight, he rushed forward and pushed Sebastian on the bed only to straddle him and kiss him passionately.

Noah felt as Sebastian's warm hand slither between their bodies to palm at his own erection, out of spite Puck moved his hand out of the way to he could move his own under the underwear. Sebastian gasped at the feeling of Puck's bare hand on his pulsing dick.

Noah loved the weight of it in his hand and decided to run his hand along the shaft making Sebastian whimper. He started to pump his cock rhythmically earning a whimper or groan between movements. He peered at Sebastian, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open in ecstasy and he was gripping at the bed sheets, it was a gorgeous sight.

"Noah." He whined and Puck lost control he stopped pumping and pulled off his underwear and threw it to the side of the bed. He leaned back up to give Sebastian a friction filled kiss; they were both basically mapping out each other's mouths with their tongues.

"Fuck me." Sebastian moaned as Puck passed his lips down his jaw line and to his collarbone.

"Lube?" Puck asked.

"Right blazer pocket and no prepping I'm always ready before I come to see you." Sebastian said with lust darkened eyes and a smirk. Puck skipped off the bed and to Sebastian's blazer searching frantically in the pockets until he found the packet of lube. Puck tore it open with his teeth and poured it directly onto his cock and ran his own hand over to spread it and slicken himself up.

When he turned his attention back to the bed Sebastian was already lying with his legs spread, puck can see his entrance still glistening from the lube he must have used earlier to prep himself. Puck groaned and rushed back onto the bed and pulled Sebastian's legs around his waist and positioned himself.

"Fuck me hard Noah, don't you dare fucking hold back I _need _this." Sebastian whispered and passed his dull fingernails down his own thighs. Puck couldn't wait any longer he thrust forward and buried himself inside Sebastian to the hilt in one quick movement.

"Noah oh god!" Sebastian keened and grounded himself down hard on Puck's cock. Noah pushed himself forward so he was hovering over Sebastian with his hands on either side of his head. He started to thrust in and out of Sebastian furiously with all he had causing the boy to cry out and him to grunt and moan.

"Tell- Tell me how I-I feel." Sebastian gasped and clawed down Puck's abdomen.

"Fucking sensational, you're always so fucking tight no matter what and its amazing god you're fucking amazing." Puck grunted as he repeatedly slammed into the boys prostate. Sebastian let out a deep growl before pushed Puck back without him slipping out and as soon as he was on him Sebastian began to ride him.

"You're one of the best fuck's I've had." He moaned as he slammed himself onto Pucks dick. He bent back and balanced himself on one hand and used his free one to pump himself. Puck felt Sebastian clench around him and he knew he was ready to cum. Without warning Noah pushed Sebastian back to where he was before and pulled out of him, he whined at the empty feeling.

"What are you- AH FUCK!" Puck had latched his mouth onto the boys' dick before he could speak anymore. It was his first time giving head so he really didn't know what to do but he just went with what he felt he passed over the boys slit like he had done to him before.

"N-Noah g'off." Sebastian whimpered but Puck simply ignored him and went faster and sucked harder, seconds later Sebastian was wailing his name in spilling onto Puck's tongue. Since Noah really didn't know how to swallow it all a few drops escaped from the side of his mouth as he worked him through the aftershocks. He slipped off of Sebastian's now flaccid cock and looked at him, he looked completely blissed out.

Puck sat up and reached for his cock to finish himself but before he could Sebastian was already at it for him. With eyes still closed and breathing hard Sebastian rubbed feverishly over Noah's erection and with one pass over the sensitive head and he was spurting hot cum onto Sebastian's torso and a bit on his neck. When Puck evened out his breath he looked down at Sebastian who was dabbing his finger on his cum covered chest and sucking the finger between his lips and licking it clean.

"Have I ever told you just how hot you are?" Puck smirked and leaned down to hover over Sebastian's face. Sebastian simply smirked back and pulled Noah into a sloppy bitter tasting kiss,

"Mmm you taste good." He praised as he pulled way.

"I taste like you." Puck chuckled and leaned down to start kissing him again.

Suddenly Puck he heard the familiar sound of his door opening followed by,

"What the hell man?" Puck turned around quickly to see Finn with his hand on the door knob with his turned faced away. Before Puck could tell him to go away and wait Finn was rushing down the stairs, _shit this was __**not **__good. _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_**Uh oh Finn lives with Kurt and Finn is a total idiot. Other than I felt you guys deserved some good Valentines smut, how did you guys like the smut? I really wanted Puck to suck some cock so I made it happen :D. I don't know about him bottoming unless you guys want that sometime in the future but I'm will to possibly try out any kinks you suggest. So yeah please review! **_


	6. Relax, Take it Easy

Back Up and Turn Around

Chapter 6: Relax, Take it Easy

"Well I don't know who that was but I had a good time Noah, I'll text you later." Sebastian whispered hotly into Puck's ear, he was still staring blankly at the doorway where Finn had intruded. His line of sight was broken when Sebastian walked out with his pants unbuttoned and one of Noah's Def Leopard shirts on and his blazer slung over his shoulder. After watching Sebastian's ass sway down the steps and out of his line of sight Puck tossed on some sweatpants and stalked into his sister's room.

"What did I tell you about saying I had company Sarah?" He yelled as she wrote in her small pink notebook.

"You said to tell Mom you had company not your friends." She sassed and didn't even bother looking at him.

He grunted angrily before walking out of her room and going back to his, only so he could throw himself face first onto his bed and groan into the comforter that still smelled like sex and Sebastian.

_Dammit._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After showering and getting dressed Puck hopped in his truck and basically raced to the Hudmels residence. Nervously he knocked on the door trying to prepare him for whatever might happen, whether it is a yelling Kurt Hummel or a very confused and annoying Finn. He ended up not getting either but a smiling Burt Hummel.

"Hey Noah you ah here for Finn?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah is he here?" Puck responded quietly.

"Yeah just up in his room playing his video games again." He chuckled and opened the door wider to welcome him in. Puck smiled at Burt before jogging upstairs and passed Kurt's room hearing the regular show tunes blaring past the door. Puck took a deep breath in front of Finn's door before opening it and finding Finn playing his Xbox not even acknowledging Puck was there.

"Finn." Puck called out to his friend, he turned his head swiftly and noticeably froze. Finn cleared his throat and looked down at his controller nervously before pausing the game and setting the controller to the side.

"Look I know your probably wondering what happened back at my place."Puck sighed, Finn simply looked up at him and nodded.

"It's- It's just having fun dude nothing serious." He assured.

"Are you gay?" Finn blurted, Puck expected that question.

"No…well-well at least I don't think so." Puck mumbled, "I told you it's just fun I still like girls-"

"But dude, why him?" Finn eyed him curiously.

Puck thought about that for a second, why him? Why Sebastian? Yeah he was hot as hell but was it normal to just star liking dick over one single guy?

"Why Puck?" Finn broke him from his thoughts by asking again.

"I don't know man okay you have nothing to worry about!" Puck exclaimed, annoyed and aggravated.

"I don't even want to imagine what Kurt gonna do if he figures ou-"

"Dude, you can't tell him!" Puck exclaimed.

"Puck you are literally sleeping with the enemy, with Kurt's _enemy._" Finn spoke firmly.

"It's not like it's a serious relationship of something I said it once and I'll say it again, it is just fun." Finn simply huffed at his friend and bit his lip.

"Please don't tell Kurt he'll rip my balls off." Puck begged.

"Whatever man." Finn sighed and turned back to his game. Puck mumbled a small "thanks" before leaving his room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Regional's was approaching rapidly and The Warblers would be up against the New Directions so Puck and Sebastian's schedules barley let them get in a decent blow job, only grinding and making out. Texting each other helped, and surprisingly Puck learned a lot of cool and new stuff about his bang buddy. For example Sebastian's favorite book is A Catcher in the Rye, he's a lacrosse champion, his favorite color was emerald green, and his favorite food was calamari whatever that was.

Puck was pretty sure Sebastian learned a bit about him two with all of the random conversations they had when they had free time or just stopped a second to cool down when they were making out. Also a surprise, Sebastian never brought up the competition not once.

Noah now strolled down the hallways of some place; he forgot the name, where Regional's would be taking place. Until he saw a group of navy blazer wearing boys shuffling into one of the separate rooms that were scattered around the place for all of the show choirs. He eyed each boy as they went into the room not seeing the one he was looking for.

"Hey." A familiar smooth voice called out behind him, he turned around only to see his sex kitten warbler smirking at him.

"Hey there, nervous?" Noah asked, he noticed Sebastian was slightly rocking on his feet and looked a bit more stiff than usual.

"It's not easy being a lead vocalist." Sebastian chuckled back and took a step closer.

"I think I can help you with that c'mon." Puck smiled before reaching for the boys hand and pulling him into a random room, when he switched on the lights he noticed it was a janitor's closet. Puck ignored the scenery and pulled Sebastian flushed against him.

"Classy." Sebastian laughed before Puck was attacking his lips; they both immediately opened their mouths to welcome each other's warm tongues.

Noah back Sebastian up into one of the random shelves and started sliding his hand down to his crotch rubbing lightly to feel the boys half hard cock. Sebastian moaned and bucked up into Puck's hand, Puck smirked over his mouth before he started to place open mouth kisses on his neck and sucking occasionally.

"_Noah._" Sebastian moaned and Puck could feel his hard shaft through his pants and decided rub over that part only causing the boy to whimper. After placing one last hickey under Sebastian's collar puck dropped to his knees and started to work on his belt.

"W-what are you doing?" Sebastian asked confusedly.

"I'm gonna suck you off babe." Puck smirked up at him as he retched down his pants and reached up at Sebastian's clothed erection.

"Fuck Noah…" Sebastian sighed as puck nuzzled his face against it and stuck his fingers under the waist band of his briefs. Finally he pulled the underwear down so they could fall around the boys' ankles with his pants and revealing Sebastian's gorgeous cock. Puck grasped his cock at the based and passed the head over his lips smearing Sebastian's pre-cum on them. Sebastian gripped one of the shelves and gasped, Noah took his head into his mouth passing his tongue over the slit teasingly before sinking down over the shaft.

Puck started to move over his cock fast and hot, Sebastian let out all kind of moans and whimpers every few seconds.

"Noah I-I'm close, _oh so fucking close._' Sebastian growled and Puck sped up and took as much as he could in his mouth. Noah slid off almost completely but kept the head of Sebastian's dick in his mouth as he began to suck and tease it with his tongue. One last flick of his tongue over the boy's slit and Sebastian came with a groan, spurting onto Puck's tongue hotly.

Noah milked him for every drop and swallowed before popping off and watching the boys cock go flaccid. He looked up at Sebastian; his eyes were closed and looked completely blessed out, his forehead glistening with small droplets of sweat.

"You know…for a guy who just started doing that…you're amazing at it." Sebastian smiled and spoke between heavy breathes as he slowly opened his eyes. Puck simply smiled and stood up slowly bringing the boys underwear and pants up in his hands. Noah reached and started zipping and buttoning the boys pants but was stopped when Sebastian pulled him forward by his neck and took him in a sweet sloppy kiss. Puck pulled back with a smirk and touched his forehead to Sebastian's and finished buckling his belt for him.

"Your turn." Sebastian smirked.

"Unfortunately not babe you have to go and perform." Puck chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on Sebastian's lips before heading towards the door.

"Go rock that crowd baby." Puck winked and twisted the knob on the door before pulling it open and walking out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_**Please give**_ _**a warm welcome to The Dalton Academy Warblers**_!" The announcer yelled as the stage curtains opened and revealed the group of dapper boys. Puck smiled when he saw Sebastian front and center.

**My wing tips waltz across naive  
>Wood floors they creak<br>Innocently down the stairs**

Sebastian sounded great and the crowd seemed like they were enjoying it.

**Drag melody  
>My percussive feet serve cobweb headaches as a<br>Matching set of marching clocks  
>The slumbering apparitions<br>That they've come to wake up**

_(do do do do)_

**Here I am composing a burlesque  
>Out of where they rest their necks<br>Sunken in their splintered cradles  
>And ramshackle heads<br>They asked for it  
>As a girl<br>**

The whole group began to sing the next part together.

_**You have set your heart  
>On haunting me forever<br>From the start  
>It's never silent<strong>_

Sebastian stepped forward again and began to sing the chorus flawlessly. _**  
><strong>_  
><strong>Ever since we met<br>I only shoot up with your perfume  
>It's the only thing<br>That makes me feel as good as you do  
>Ever since we met<br>I've got just one regret to live through  
>And that one regret is you<br>**  
><em><strong>How does a heart love, if no one has noticed its presence<br>And where does it go?  
>Trembling hands play my heart like a trombone<br>The beats gone and lost in the show  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>You have set your heart<br>On haunting me forever  
>From the start<br>It's never silent  
><strong>_  
><strong>Ever since we met<br>I only shoot up with your perfume  
>It's the only thing<br>That makes me feel as good as you do  
>Ever since we met<br>I've got just one regret to live through  
>And I regret never letting you go!<br>**  
><strong>Ever since we met<br>I only shoot up with your perfume  
>It's the only thing<br>That makes me feel as good as you do  
>Ever since we met<br>I've got just one regret to live through  
>And that one regret is you<br>**  
><em><strong>Mona Lisa pleased to please ya<br>(And that one regret is you)  
>Mona Lisa pleased to please ya<br>(And that one regret is you)  
>Mona Lisa pleased to please ya <strong>_

The performance was beautiful, a word Puck rarely used, and the crowd was eating it up. Puck watched as the group took a bow and exited the stage, it was his groups turn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After performing the typical set list Mr. Shue gave and another crap group preformed all of the choirs took the stage in wait to hear who won.

The annoying third group got third place, it was no surprise since their choreography and song choice sucked. Now it was down to two, The Warblers and The New Directions, Puck looked over to Sebastian quickly and he was just standing straight and facing the crowd with a small smile. Puck liked Sebastian's smile, whether it be lustful or from pure joy, it was adorable and his eyes looked great in the spotlight.

Suddenly Puck's group members were jumping in screaming like maniacs and realized that Artie was holding the first place trophy, they won. Puck glanced over to Sebastian again as he shook Mr. Shuesters hand with a sad smile, when he finally pulled his hand away he made eye contact with Puck his smiled brightened a little and he winked before turning back to his group members.

After Mr. Shue dragged them out of the building and to a local pizzeria to celebrate Noah felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Sebastian: **_**I believe congratulations are in order. ;) **_

Puck smiled at the text before pocketing his phone, Rachel was already babbling about Nationals and everyone else was babbling about the performance. Puck ignored them and stuffed a slice of pizza in his mouth; he could be somewhere better right now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**The song used in this chapter is Nearly Witches by Panic at The Disco. **

**For previews of future chapters and such follow my new glee blog on tumblr: **_**klaine-tenderoni**_


	7. Congratulation Caresses

Back Up and Turn Around

Chapter 7: Congratulation Caresses

It was the day after sectionals and Puck was heaving a net through Mrs. Chanler's pool as she sunbathed on the opposite side despite the fact it was really cloudy today. Puck let out a groan as he lifted the net from the pool and emptied out the damp leaves on the lawn.

"Oh Noah do you think you can help me with the furnace in my bedroom? It seems to be…overheating." Mrs. Chanler purred from her porch chair and peaked over her sunglasses hungrily at Puck.

"Uhm No time Mrs. C after this I have another appointment." Puck responded without even glancing up at the older woman. He heard her huff in annoyance before seeing her sitting up from her chair and stalking back into her house. Puck wasn't lying when he said he had an appointment, an appointment with one slim sexy ass Warbler named Sebastian. Noah smiled to himself remembering the invite he received on his way to work.

_**Sebastian: **__So my roommate is gone for a few nights, how about we celebrate your win tonight, 8 o'clock? ;)_

_**Noah: **__Sounds perfect, see you then babe. _

Puck's body was absolutely humming in anticipation to be near Sebastian again, to touch him and make him moan, Puck was addicted to his moans among other things. For example his eyes and how they glazed over when they had sex and then his hair, he loved to run his fingers through whenever he was getting blown by him.

Okay he defiantly needed to stop thinking about this stuff while he's working or else he's going to get a hard on and Mrs. Chanler might molest him or something.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Puck smoothed his Mohawk down in his rearview mirror as he approached Dalton, pulling into one of the empty lot spaces outside of the building he turned off the car and pulled out his phone.

**Noah: ** I'm outside babe…

**Sebastian:** Go to the back off the building, fourth window you should be tall enough to hoist yourself in.

Noah chuckled to himself; he loved a good window sneak with all of its mission impossible theme kind of shit.

He pocketed his phone before hopping out of the car and jogging over to the side of the building and rounding the corner. After about four minutes of walking beside a brick wall he saw windows coming up, his eyes shot directly to the fourth window it was wide open and showing a faint glow of light.

He jogged over and gripped the window sill hoisting himself up and pushing himself through the opening landing with a thud on the carpeted floor.

"You're very graceful Noah." He heard the sensual raspy voice of Sebastian chuckle. Puck huffed in annoyance as he stood up and let his eyes drift over to the bed where Sebastian was sitting naked, waiting. Puck let out a groan as he took in the sight; Sebastian's eye lids looked heavy and lustful he hands tucked under his thighs and his lips grew into a playful smirk.

Sebastian opened his mouth, most likely to say something snarky, but Puck was too fast and was straddling him in seconds. Before Puck could even come in contact with the boys lips Sebastian flipped them over.

"Oh no, no, no I thought I said I had to congratulate _you._" Puck simply grinned at him before Sebastian leaned down and attacked his lips. Pucks hands quickly traveled from Sebastian's waist to the warm globes of his ass, giving a rough squeeze making him moan into his mouth.

Sebastian pulls away from the kiss quickly and rids Puck of his shirt before he's kissing him messily again. Puck can feel Sebastian's bare erection rubbing on his thigh, and he already knows he's practically tenting his jeans.

Sebastian's hands roamed freely over Puck's chest, not breaking the kiss once when he slithered his hands between them to unbutton Noah's pants. He was pleasantly surprised when he reached down and there was no underwear keeping him from getting straight to the point. He moaned in approval before Puck was pulling back and setting him aside in order to stand up to toe off his shoes and pull down his pants completely.

Quickly Sebastian snatched the bottle of lube from his nightstand and stood up to meet puck halfway and kissing him. At the same time he squirted a decent amount of the lube into his hand and warmed it up between his fingers and palm before reaching for Puck's cock.

"Fuck _yes_." Puck groaned and through his head back as Sebastian slicked him up. Sebastian took charge of the situation and started marking Noah's exposed necks with long licks and harsh sucks. Puck grunted and gripped Sebastian's hips possessively before twirling them around and backing the Warbler into one of his bare walls. Sebastian smirked and let go of his dick,

"Going to fuck me up against a wall big boy?" He said teasingly against Puck's lips before kissing him and sucking on his bottom lip lightly and drew it out with his teeth before letting go. Puck didn't even bother responding; he roughly turned Sebastian around and pressed him against the wall by the center of his back.

"Ass out baby." Noah instructed hoarsely and Sebastian followed suit, sticking out his pert ass, his hole glistening with lube. _Always prepared _Noah thought.

Puck centered the head of his cock at Sebastian's hole and pressed in slowly making him and the other boy groan. He was halfway inside when he got restless and slammed the rest of his shaft inside burring himself to the hilt inside Sebastian.

Sebastian let out a breathy moan and lightly clawed at the wall with pleasure as Puck's started to move. The light sound of Noah's skin hitting against Sebastian's grew louder by the second soon mixing in with the moans and cries of each boy as Puck drilled Sebastian.

"So. Fucking. Good." Puck groaned out as he thrusted as fast and hard as he could.

"Ah Fuck! Cum inside me Noah…_shit_." Sebastian growled against the wall gripping the beds headboard with one hand incase his knees gave out. Puck pressed his head between Sebastian's shoulder blades before reaching in front of him and stroking him as he pounded his dick into his ass.

"_FuckNoahI'mgoingtocum!" Sebastian said hastily before letting out a wonton moan and spurting over Puck's and getting a few drops on the wall. Puck felt his own orgasm approaching quickly as Sebastian clenched around him with three more hard thrusts inside the warm body and he was coming hard inside Sebastian. _

Sebastian whined at the feeling of Puck's hot seed filling him up, Puck kissed the back of his neck as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. Breathing heavily with a smile, Sebastian pulled his ass away making Puck slip out. He turned around and grabbed Puck's face, placing a warm kiss on his mouth and then pulling away, pressing their foreheads together.

"That was…"

"To amazing for words?" Puck finished before kissing Sebastian and pulling him flush against him. In a mixture of soft touches and sloppy kisses the two boys slipped back into the bed continuing their caresses.

"Oh before I forget, Congrats on your win." Sebastian laughed with a grin as he was snug in Puck's arms.

"Go to sleep." Puck chuckled back and continued kiss the boys collar bone and pass his fingers down his spine until they both drifted to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Yes, I know the title is totally cheesy but I'm not sorry.**

**Review! **


	8. Ache

Back Up and Turn Around

Chapter 8: Ache

**Sebastian's POV**

Sebastian jolted awake when he felt something tightening around his waist, he opened his eyes to see Noah sleeping peacefully and holding Sebastian like a lifeline. He couldn't help but laugh at the guy's clinginess but it dies down after he started to drool over Noah's features. He was not Sebastian's usual type, he wasn't even close but in a sense he was much so much better than the usual.

Wait, what the hell was he thinking? Noah is just a fuck buddy; you don't admire a fuck buddy or think of them as sweet or funny along with dozens of other adjectives. He was Sebastian Smythe, he doesn't do _feelings_ or _relationships. _He got a good screw maybe some dinner and that's it, he was gone after that.

No. _No. _No, what the hell was he doing? Keeping around one guy for more than a day? He shouldn't be doing this Noah is too nice and too…well literally clingy. This could end badly if he didn't stop it all, right now.

He pulled away from Noah's hold abruptly and stood up from the bed scrambling around the room to find pants.

"G'morning." He suddenly heard Noah mumble, he turned around to see him sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You need to go." Sebastian spoke sharply as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

"Alright babe let me get my clothes and I'll be out." Puck responded gruffly as he stood up from the bed, Sebastian took a second to leer at his muscular ass before snapping himself back into composure.

"Don't call me 'babe'." Sebastian ordered and threw Noah his shirt.

"Not a morning person I'm guessing." He chuckled as he pulled his shirt on.

"No, don't call me 'babe' because I am not your 'babe'." Sebastian huffed and walked into his en suite bathroom to run a bath to take away his soreness.

"Alright well I guess I'll see you later." Noah popped up behind him as he filled the tub and purred into his ear.

"Actually you won't, last night was the last night." It caused Sebastian to feel a slight sting for some reason as he said it but stood his ground and walked around Noah and back into his room to get his towel.

"Wait what? What's wrong?" Noah followed him, confused.

"It was fun but getting a bit…boring." He fought out before stomping to his bathroom and closing the door behind him. There were a few minutes of silent as he stood with his back against the door but then he heard Noah spoke again.

"Is…Is this about us?" He could tell Puck was standing right in front of the door by the closeness of his voice.

"There is no _us _Noah." He hissed through the door.

"There is and you know it, you're just scared." He heard Noah reply sadly.

"You were nothing but another good fuck Noah, I'm not your 'babe', and there is or never was an _us_." Sebastian sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh please Sebastian you and I both know there is something more than just sex here. I am-well I was just like you ok? I use to go bed to bed without stopping…" His voice started out strong but faded out into a sad tone that made Sebastian cringe because Noah was right.

"If-if there's nothing here then tell me something, have you slept with anyone else since we started hooking up?" The question made Sebastian freeze because he knew he was caught for sure at this point. Sebastian use to have more than one hookups in a day sometime's and the longest he kept a guy around was at least four days but with Noah it all went on for a month and a half.

"Y-yeah, yeah I have." He lied and immediately heard Puck scoff.

"I can tell you're lying but whatever, deny this all you want but…." Sebastian's pulse began to race, "I care about you." As soon as he heard the words come from Noah's mouth he slid down the door and let out a sigh of guilt.

"Just go Noah." He said weakly and cringed when he heard Puck stomp out of the room and slam the door behind him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Just go Noah." He heard Sebastian whisper; those three words weren't the ones he was expecting. Puck fought back his frustration and sadness and grabbed his shoes and threw on his shirt before walking out the room.

Students were also awake walking amongst the dorms most of them just ignored Noah like he was nothing.

_You were nothing but another good fuck Noah_

Except for one Blonde dude who had a serious staring problem and Puck felt like punching just because he was looking at him too much as he walked down the hallway, he could even feel the guys eyes on him as he walked past him.

This was bullshit, why was it that every time Noah actually felt _something _for someone he was turned away or betrayed?

I guess all he had to do is what he usually did when he got into these situations.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Now Puck sat in his truck alone, sad, and pissed off. He tried finding the hottest girl he could find, Santana was busy messing around with Britney and Lauren just found him annoying. The other girls he tried picking up at the mall and Breadstix were all prudes or just in 'commited' relationships.

Maybe he should just screw another guy? No, no that wouldn't do any good since the only other gay guys in Lima were Kurt and Blaine and those two we're already screwing each other like rabbits.

This all really fucking sucks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Urgh this is giving me chest pains and **_**I'm **_**writing it. **


	9. Break on Through

Back Up and Turn Around

Chapter 9: Break on Through

Puck stalked into McKinley with all of the confidence he could pull together over the weekend and pushed passed all the nerds, putting more force in his step then usual, to get to his locker. After a few frustrating tries to get his combination right he finally got the metal door open, only for it to be slammed shut.

"Dude what the-

"Noah we need to talk." Kurt demanded with Blaine standing behind him with a nervous expression.

_Shit_

x-x-x-x-x

The three teens now sat under the bleachers by the football field, Kurt paced and eyed Puck curiously before speaking.

"What were you doing at Dalton?" he said snippily, before Puck could answer he spoke over him, "No let me re-word that, what were you doing at Sebastian's dorm?" He asked exasperatedly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How did you even find out about that?" Puck grumbled as he rested his back against the metal fence facing the couple.

"A friend of mine saw you and told us." Blaine said quietly and looked up at Puck with an unreadable expression.

"Look we were just messing around okay? The day your friend spotted me was the last time." Puck admitted and felt a wave of pain in his stomach from having to say it out loud.

"Wait, what do you mean by messing around?" Kurt asked with his signature sneer he used whenever he was pissed.

"I mean we...we had sex alright." Puck sighed and through his head back against the fence.

After a few moments of confidence crumbling silence Kurt spoke up again.

"Okay wow I have two questions. One, when the hell did this all start between you two? And Two, since when the hell are interested in men Noah?" Kurt yelped before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, Blaine laid a hand on his boyfriends shoulder to calm him.

"It started the day I you told me to go tell him to back off…" He mumbled in sadness remembering how that day started the change of his perception on almost everything.

"And you magically started liking guys that day? Explain that please because I have no clue how that works." Kurt replied and Puck could only chew the inside of his cheek nervously because he didn't even know why it all happened.

"Kurt maybe you should go calm down okay? Jus-just let me talk to him please?" Blaine piped up from where he stood Kurt gave him a confused look before turning back to Puck and eyeing one last time before walking away and out to the other set of bleachers next to them.

Puck looked at Blaine curiously as he walked up to him an slid his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not as good at reading people as Kurt is but he's too blinded by annoyance to see what I see." He said comfortingly.

"And what's that?" Puck asked lowly.

"It just seems like m-maybe you felt it wasn't just a fling or whatever? You seem…hurt." He said hesitantly before glancing over to the field, Puck felt something ripple in his stomach…he _was _hurt.

"I know that can't be just because you're being scolded by Kurt, yeah he can be scary when he's pissed but you've handled this kind of thing before and you never seemed like this." Blaine continued.

"Why is Kurt so mad anyways at least he's not after you any more right?" Puck huffed as he tip toed around what Blaine was digging to.

"He's mad because first Sebastian leaches on his boyfriend, yes he failed, but now it's as if he's after his friends." Blaine explained calmly.

"It wasn't like that I made a move on him-" He said in defense of Sebastian before stopping himself.

"Puck, are you gay?" Blaine basically whispered.

"Hell no, I still think some chicks are hot but he just…" Once again he lost his ability to speak.

"Sometimes it takes one person to make someone realize what their true sexuality is and that's fine Puck but do you have feeling for him?" The question hit Puck like a wave, making his head spin; yes he cared for Sebastian he cared for him more than he cared for most people. He had one word to describe how he felt for him but something was stopping him from saying it.

"What does it matter, not like he gives a shit anyway?" Puck gritted.

"So you do…" Blaine started but trailed off when Puck shot him a glare.

"Look man it's all over now so tell Kurt to chill the hell out, I'm done here." Puck snapped before pushing past Blaine and storming across the field to get back into the school.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Sebastian sipped on his fourth Gin and tonic of the night and peered droopy eyed over the dance floor seeing nothing but ragged drag queens and sweaty forty year-old bears. Suddenly he saw someone sit down at the end of the bar, snapping his head in the direction of the stranger he laid eyes on them and they were decently cute. They would have to do for tonight…_

_The stranger now had Sebastian backed up against the car and sucked on his neck while he rubbed himself off on Sebastian's knee. Sebastian keened when the guy palmed over his half hard cock and passed his teeth roughly over his collar bone. _

"_How would you like it if I blowed you?" The stranger asked hoarsely against Sebastian's neck. _

"_Mmm Noah…"_

Sebastian sprung awake at the harsh pounding sound echoing through his ears feeling his hangover hit him at the same time. He groaned and sat up in his bed, still in his clothes he wore to Scandals last night, hearing the banging once again and wincing at the pain that passed through his head.

He turned to where the retched sound was coming from and found the door, he dragged himself from the bed and over to the door and opened it up with a groan.

"Sebastian do you know what time it is? You slept through a whole school day and Warbler practice." His peer Thad scolded from the doorway not taking a second to take in Sebastian's appearance.

"Jesus, stop yelling." Sebastian groaned and leaned against the open door.

"Great, just great you just had to get drunk the night before a school day, perfect." Thad grounded before stomping way from the room. Sebastian passed his hand through his messy hair before slamming the door only causing another shock of pain.

He glanced over to his alarm clock, it was 4:33. He rubbed at his sore eyes and walked into the bathroom to clean up.

x-x-x-x-x

Sebastian now lay in his bed in Noah's shirt and a pair of sleeping pants playing with the loose thread at the end of the ragged band shirt. He picked up his cell phone from his nightstand and scrolled through the old messages that were swapped between him and Noah.

**Noah: **_**Gnight, good luck on that test 2morrow babe ;)**_

**Noah: **_**Last night was amazing totally want to do that again soon**_

**Noah: **_**I look pretty hot with lipstick on believe it or not lol**_

**Noah: Thinking about u babe ;)**

Sebastian couldn't help at smile at some of the messages before putting his phone back down and sighing.

Why did Noah have to be such an idiot, so funny, and fucking kind. It wasn't fair, this wasn't fair, Sebastian is supposed to be cold and strong but then this idiot came along and folded him in half. What is so special about him anyway? Other than his cock and stamina he didn't have much. A sense of humor, a good heart, respect, that isn't much right?

He really needed to sleep and hopefully forget about that loveable idiot…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Reviews make me write faster ;)**


	10. Stand and Deliver

**Sorry it took so long I have a month left of school and 100 overdue assignments so..…yeah. There shall be rimming in this chapter! **

Back Up and Turn Around

Chapter 10: Stand and Deliver

A week had gone by and Sebastian still felt like shit no matter how many attempts of trying to distract himself, at the end of the day he thought back to a certain mow hawked meat head. Even singing all of the solos and torturing junior members of the Warblers didn't help like it use to whenever he was upset.

It was now Saturday and Sebastian sat a secluded table at the lima bean with his black coffee glaring down at the mahogany table. Sebastian tried to think, think back to the time before Noah, when he left seconds after handling his business and avoiding his hook ups like the plague after spending a night with them. Before Noah the only time he felt _something _was his first kiss in third grade with a kid named Andrew who was from London and had a cute accent and dark hazel eyes.

But Noah didn't cause a tiny flutter in his stomach he made his hands feel prickly along with loud chest thudding heart beats that echoed through his ears and a tremor up his spine. It sounded odd when he thought about it but in a way Puck made him feel alive. He had been restricting himself from actual relationships and certain emotions so long it's as if he turned himself into a drone but Noah changed that.

He wanted to feel that again, he needed to, he needed Noah.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Sebastian slammed on the breaks of his car as he parked a block away from Puck's house and leered down the block until he saw his house. With a deep breath he opened his car door only to slam it shut behind him and started jogging to his house. A little out of breathe Sebastian reaches the familiar door and raises a shaky hand to knock on the door.

"Sebastian?" a familiar voice called out to him, Sebastian dropped his hand to his side and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"What are you doing here Blaine?" He asked weakly, not bothering to turn around.

"Puck invited me, said he wanted to talk, and you?" He heard his former infatuation ask.

"I came to talk to him too but it looks like he's busy." Sebastian felt tears forming but fought them back.

"N-no just go ahead I'll come back another time I know he-

"Is he screwing you now or something? I wouldn't imagine why he would want to talk to you." Sebastian snarled and turned around to glare as the raven haired teen.

"No he is not screwing me I would turn him down as fast as I did you." Sebastian scoffed in annoyance.

"And he wanted to talk to me…about you; you really did hurt him you know?" He said coldly and that was it Sebastian hurled forward and knocked him over into the yard.

"You think I don't know that? You think I felt nothing after doing so?" Sebastian growled in his face.

"I did think that actually…that you didn't give a shit. Didn't know you had feelings." Blaine grunted as he struggled under Sebastian's hold.

"I do! For him!" Sebastian yelled and Blaine stopped struggling and slowly smiled.

"Then tell him that." Blaine instructed before pushing Sebastian off of him and standing up, fixing his disheveled clothes. Sebastian looked up at him warily and pushed himself up from the grass, brushing the stray grass from his knees.

"Go Sebastian." Blaine said calmly, glancing at Sebastian one more timed before walking away to his car.

Another deep breath and Sebastian smoothed his hair and looked back as Blaine was driving off then turned back to the door and walked forward. Before he could even raise his hand to knock again the door was pulled opened and Noah was in front of him.

"Okay two questions, one why did you just attack Blaine in my yard and two what are you doing here?" His voice was angry but quiet, soft, and a bit sad.

"Noah I'm so sorry I was scared and worried I've never met anyone like you and I just…I'm sorry." He replied brokenly.

"I care about you too I was just too scared to say it." He said quietly as a stray tear fell down his cheek. After an odd long silence of just staring at each other Puck lurched forward and grabbed the sides of Sebastian's face before planting a hard passionate kiss to his lips.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered closed and melted into the contact resting his hands Puck's neck feeling his veins pumping and warmth of his skin.

"I'm so sorry." Sebastian apologized again as Puck pulled away but not breaking his eyes away from his lips.

"It's ok now c'mon." Puck comforted and grabbed Sebastian's wrist pulling him upstairs into his room and slamming the door behind him.

"Noah please, I missed you." Sebastian whined as Puck walked him over to the bed, smoothing his hands over his sides and mouthing over his neck.

"I miss you too." Puck whispered into his ear and gave him a small push to sit on the bed. Sebastian did so and pulled off his polo and threw it on the floor. When he turned back to look at Noah he was shirtless too with his pants unzipped along with a dark look in his eyes, a lustful look.

Before Sebastian could beg once more Puck was on top of him gripping his hips and sucking on his neck.

"Noah." Sebastian whimpered and wrapped his legs around the back of Puck's thighs right under his ass, pulling him closer and making their hard groins clash.

"Fuuuck." Puck growled against Sebastian's neck before going back to work on his slim neck. Sebastian bit his lip and skimmed his hands down Noah's back before reaching his muscular ass and squeezing. Puck trailed farther down his neck to his collarbone Sebastian gasped in surprise and pleasure as Noah swiped his tongue over his nipple before pulling his mouth away to blow over it and licking over the now hardened nub.

"Jesus Noah" Sebastian keened and arched his chest forward into the moist warmth.

"Like that?" Puck breathed out with a smirk looking up at Sebastian's blessed out expression. Sebastian could only moan in response when puck lifted a hand to thumb over his slick nipple.

"Noah…god please do something." Sebastian moaned and rutted his clothed erection against Pucks.

"Whatever you want." Puck purred and slithered away reaching for the button of Sebastian's pants and pooping it open before teasingly pulling down the zipper. Sebastian wet his lips and looked down at Noah as he pulled off his and taking off his shoes before discarding the pants along with them.

Puck licked his lips at the sight of Sebastian's white cotton covered cock and slowly rested his palm over it making Sebastian groan. Slowly Puck leaned his face closer and licked a stripe over the outline letting the wet warmth of his tongue seep through the fabric. When he reached the tip he realized the small wet spot from the pre-cum developing.

Sebastian was moaning Noah's name like a mantra and he smiled to himself and pulled down the elastic ban of Sebastian's briefs revealing the flushed head of his dick. Noah immediately took the tip in his mouth, delving his mouth over the slit making Sebastian grab his Mohawk and cry out. He groaned at the familiar and satisfying taste of Sebastian.

"More Noah." Sebastian moaned and Puck was more than glad to oblige, he pulled at Sebastian underwear again and he automatically lifted his hips helping to remove them but putting his cock further into Noah's mouth at the same time.

Finally all Sebastian was fully undressed and Puck sucked his cock wildly and fast as he rubbed his palms over the boy's thighs.

"Umph-Noah if you keep FUCK- I'm gonna cum." Sebastian warned and Noah immediately pulled off.

"We don't want that do we? God I need to be inside you." Noah purred back hoarsely and stood up to wretch his pants down along with his underwear unleashing his hard dick.

"Hands and knees baby." Puck instructed and stroked over his cock, Sebastian obeyed and stuck his ass up as far as he could.

"I'm afraid I'm not prepared like usual." Sebastian chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Puck.

"I got it covered." Noah said with a low chuckle, Sebastian heard a drawer open and then close. He felt the warmth of Noah's presence behind him, he was expecting the dribble of lube over his hole instead he felt a hot wet tongue probing licking a stripe over it.

"Shit Noah oh my-ah!" Puck swiped over his hole once more but added a bit more pressure, Sebastian's hands fisted into the sheets as Puck's tongue started to press in. His tongue finally pushed past the tight ring of muscle and Sebastian moaned loudly, Puck pulled back and spit over his hole before pressing in again and stretching open Sebastian with his tongue.

"Noah, Noah, fuuuck." Sebastian growled and pushed his ass out more begging for more.

Puck pulled away and rubbed a finger over Sebastian's spit slick hole before pressing it in up to his knuckle. Slowly he started to work it in and out of Sebastian's tight channel making Sebastian let out all kinds of obscene sounds.

He pulled his finger out causing Sebastian to whine, he picked up the bottle of lubed he had at his side and poured just the right amount onto three fingers. Before Sebastian got restless Noah slipped two fingers back inside him and began a rhythm and Sebastian was moaning his name once again making his dick twitch.

"God Noah….mmm bend them upwards." Sebastian breathed out the request and Puck did so.

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck…" Sebastian cried out and Puck kept moving up to that spot repeatedly and harshly making Sebastian cry out each time.

"M'nother one please Noah fuck." Sebastian gasped out.

Noah slipped out his fingers quickly before slipping all three lubed up digits into Sebastian's hole and pounding them into him repeatedly. Puck pulled one of Sebastian's cheeks aside, exposing him, to watch as his fingers slipped in and back out.

"Fuck me Noah mmm I'm fucking ready please." Sebastian begged and pulled himself off of Puck's fingers to turnover on his back and spread his legs revealing his cock and worked open asshole. Noah groaned at the perfect sight, Sebastian's hair stuck to his head with sweat and his chest muscles flexing.

Noah rubbed the access lube from his fingers onto his cock and dribbled some extra making sure he was slick and ready. He grabbed the back of Sebastian's knees and pressed them to his chest, stretching his neck far enough to kiss Sebastian desperately.

"Don't touch your cock…I wasn't you to cum just from my cock in you." Puck breathed out and Sebastian nodded frantically waiting for Puck to finally put his cock in him. Noah was perfectly lined up with Sebastian's entrance so all he had to do was press forward. Sebastian whined his name as he got deeper; when he was finally buried to the hilt inside the Warbler he swiveled and grinded his hips down.

"God you feel so urgh so fucking perfect baby." Noah groaned.

"Move." Was all Sebastian could mutter back and that's all Puck needed before he put all of his passion and energy into his movements, slamming repeatedly over and past Sebastian's prostate. Puck looked down at Sebastian, his eyes were fully focused on Puck, and the green orbs were glazed over in pleasure and his pupils blown. Sebastian saw the same thing in Noah's eyes,

"Perfect." Sebastian whimpered before letting out a moan due to the head of Puck's cock catching on his prostate but not daring looking away from his eyes.

"Faster-Ah! I'm sososo close." Sebastian pleaded and Puck let go of his knees and used his chest to keep them pressed to Sebastian's own. He slowed momentarily only to lace his fingers with Sebastian's before giving him his all, he felt his stomach tighten as he got closer to the edge.

"Oh Noah please kiss me ah- I'm gonna fucking cum!" Noah loved it when he begged and he couldn't resist.

"Me too baby." Puck whispered as he leaned in to kiss Sebastian messily, they squeezed each other's hands. One more thrust and Puck and Sebastian were gone, lost in each other's scent and feel. Sebastian felt Puck's hot seed spilling into him and felt ten times better due to his own orgasm.

They breathed and shivered against each other as they came down from the ecstasy, they both opened their eyes simultaneously and watched as their pupils shrunk and their breathing evened out. Sebastian leaned up and pressed a soft chaste kiss to Noah's mouth.

"Where the hell did you get your new moves from huh?" Sebastian laughed making Puck grin and pull out slowly so he could settle next to him on the bed. Puck wrapped them up in a thin bed sheet and pulled Sebastian up to his chest.

"I may or may not have done some…research?" Puck whispered to him to answer his question.

"Research as in you googled different gay sex tricks or you watched a bunch of porn?" Sebastian chuckled with a quirked eyebrow.

"A bit of both…" Sebastian eyed Noah accusingly and scoffed, "Okay I watched porn but I swear the entire time I jerked off thinking about me doing what those guys were doing to you." Puck admitted.

"Very sweet but if you don't like doing….that stuff you don't have to just for me." Sebastian laughed airily.

"No, I like making you moan and squirm it totally turns me on." Puck smirked.

"Glad to know." Sebastian smiled and kissed Noah let his lips linger a little before pulling away.

"Do you have to go now?" Noah asked him sadly.

"Nope, and even if I did _have _to be somewhere I wouldn't go because I just had the best sex of my life and I don't think I can really walk." He replied and ducked his head under Puck's chin to press a small kiss to his neck.

"And even if you could walk I wouldn't let you leave I would keep you here in my arms." Puck smiled.

"Oh how terrible that would be, I mean why would I want to stay here with you and kiss you senseless?" Sebastian complained sarcastically.

He was going to make another comment but was interrupted by Puck's lips.

Yeah, this was _perfect. _


	11. Could I be the one

**Alright so someone asked when exactly this fic is taking place so to answer your question it's Season three but Puck got to Sebastian before any of the real drama came in like the rock salt slushie and such. So yeah stuff from season three is gonna be pulled in here soon ;) No smut in this chapter, I guess just a bit of fluff? **

Back Up and Turn Around

Chapter 11: Could I be the one

"So everything is good between with you and Sebastian now?" Puck jumped and closed his locker to look at Blaine Anderson with a ridiculous smile on his face.

"How did you know that?" Puck asked hesitantly as he saw Kurt walk up behind Blaine.

"It's really easy to tell." Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah you just seem ten times bright than you usually you are, must be the fact those ridiculous walls you put up are finally gone." Kurt teased and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry for freaking out…" Blaine's boyfriend apologized quietly.

"I guess its okay." Puck joked which earned a playful punch in the arm from Kurt making him laugh.

"And you're talking about me being brighter Hummel? You've been acting like a damn energizer bunny for the past few days and don't act like I didn't notice Blaine's limp yesterday." Noah smirked and watched his two friends blush.

"We- We have to get to Geometry." Blaine stuttered, face flushed, before grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him down the hall.

Puck chuckled to himself and slipped the strap of his backpack onto shoulder before heading down the hall. Finn passed by an didn't even give a quick fist bump like usual, it had been awkward like that since he found Puck with Sebastian. Puck made a mental note to talk to him later see what going on with him, Kurt's his brother for god sakes and gay as a the fourth of July so why does he seem to have a problem with Puck?

The vibration in his pocket broke Noah away from his thoughts, and slipped his phone out and opened the new text.

**Sebastian: **_**Parents are out until 8 tonight, want to come over to mine? **_

Puck smiled down at his phone and immediately responded.

**Noah: **_**Sure what time should I come over exactly?**_

**Sebastian: **_**Come over at five we can have some dinner and then… ;)**_

**Noah: **_**5 it is babe, see you then**_

Puck smiled to himself and pocketed his phone and continued to Science or whatever class was going on in room 309. He took his usual seat, in the back, next to Mike so he was obviously in Science, he leaned back in his seat to take his usual mid day nap but was interrupted.

"Hey man, tonight at my place, Artie and Sam are coming over to watch some action movies till dawn, you in?" Chang whispered to him in order to not grab the teacher's attention.

"No can do man I already have plans." Puck whispered back with a satisfied smile.

"Oh another 'date' tonight then?" his friend teased, making air quotes with his fingers.

"No it's not one of _those _dates this one is a serious thing." Puck replied, Mike's eyes went as wide as saucers and sat back a little in his chair in surprise.

"Okay, so on a level from Santana to Quinn how serious are we talking man?" Mike pushed.

That question really made Puck think, with Sebastian it _was _more than just sex but did he feel as much for him as he did for Quinn? Did he love Sebastian?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sebastian smiled to himself as he looked over the set dinner table that he did without the help of the maid. He let out a soft breath and checked his watch, four thirty five; he had plenty of time to heat up the precooked meals he bought from his favorite Italian restaurant. He rushed up stairs to change out of his Dalton pants and shirt and quickly through on a long sleeved polo and slimming jeans. He checked his hair one more time and made sure his teeth and breath were fresh and then jogged downstairs. The timer on read five minutes so that gave him plenty of time to get everything situated.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sebastian's pulse jumped, he raced to the door and pulled it open to be greeted by Noah standing there.

"You're early." He said with his signature smile.

"Yeah couldn't wait to see you so I…" Puck replied and let himself in.

"Sap." Sebastian teased and closed the door behind Puck before gesturing for him to follow him to the dining room.

"Pretty fancy house Seb." Noah commented.

"Yeah, well thanks to my parents we got this place and I basically get anything I want." Sebastian turned around and smirked.

"I bet your parents can't get you this." Noah chuckled before pulling Sebastian into a surprise kiss and he immediately responded. It was a desperate clash of lips and tongue until the sound of clattering plates caused them to break apart. Seems Noah backed the both of them up until they hit the dining table without noticing. They both let out chuckles before Puck let Seb out of his embrace.

"Let me just get the food, sit down." Sebastian instructed and wet his lips before taking the two plates from the table and jogging out of the room. Quickly he slipped on oven mitts and pulled the two aluminum containers out and set them on the stove. After serving them he walked back into the dining room and placed Puck's plate in front of him and the teen immediately dug in stuffing his face with pasta.

"Seb this is great….damn… I need to come over to eat here more often." Puck praised between mouthfuls.

"I would have no problems with that besides my parents are always busy so I eat alone, it would be nice." Sebastian said quietly.

"Do your parents like…know about…" Noah stopped eating to ask.

"No and they don't care." Sebastian scoffed before returning to his meal. His parents weren't homophobic even before Sebastian came out they were too busy to appreciate or truly acknowledge their child. It was rare they were home for birthdays even, most of the time he was given card from his parents with a fifty dollar bill inside which he always saved.

So Sebastian wasn't lying or playing along when he said it would be nice to have Noah over a lot, it would be a very different than the atmosphere he was use to.

"So how's everything with the Warblers and stuff?" Noah asked in attempt to start some kind of conversation.

"Fine I suppose not a lot to do really we have a lot of impromptu performances planned for different parts of the school and that's about it. I guess it's not bad I get to lead most of the songs." Sebastian shrugged in response with a satisfied smile.

"But what about the other guy's?" Noah asked and Sebastian just quirked and eyebrow at him.

"I mean don't get me wrong you like insanely talented you were awesome at Regional's but I didn't really here anyone else sing." He said to Sebastian hesitantly.

"I've never even heard you sing actually, in West Side Story your acting was great and at regional's you were in the background. If you were in control of your glee club would you let everyone but yourself have a solo?" Sebastian asked smoothly.

"Well actually yeah I mean I might get more solos and chose most of the songs but I would still include the rest of the guys." Puck answered honestly.

"I guess you are just better person than me." Sebastian smirked and went back to eating.

x-x-x-x-x-x

While Sebastian cleared the table Puck wondered the insanely large house but stopped when he finally reached what seemed to be a music room. There was a piano, a cello, and a harp which confused the hell out of Puck but there was also multiple bookshelves filled with records, CD's and sheet music.

"See you found my 15th birthday present, the harp isn't mine by the way." Noah turned away from the shelves to see Sebastian leaning against the doorframe.

"Then who's is it?" He asked and went over to sit at the piano.

"My mother's she picked it up from her dad who use to be in an orchestra, everything else in this room is mine." Sebastian replied proudly and walked over to sit next to Noah.

"Would have picked you for the piano type and the cello really isn't so surprising." Puck chuckled and pressed a random key.

"Do you play anything?" Sebastian asked and passed his fingers freely over the clean piano keys.

"Just guitar and a little bit of piano." Noah shrugged with a smile.

"Play me something." Sebastian requested and pulled his hands away from the keys. Puck through his a smirk before playing Chopsticks and causing Seb to break out into laughs.

"Wonderful that was beautiful." Sebastian teased with a giggle and rested his head on Puck's shoulder.

"I know I'm a true artist." Noah said playfully and then reached across his chest to cup Seb's chin and pulled him into a warm kiss. Noah felt Sebastian smile against his lips before responding and resting a hand on his chest. Before it could get too heated Noah pulled away,

"Want to see my room?" Sebastian whispered with pupils blown.

"Actually….you think we can keep it PG, I kind of want spend some actual time with you." Noah replied warmly.

"PG?" Sebastian simply asked with a small smirk.

"Okay maybe PG-13 but y'know just hang out for a while a bit of macking possibly." Noah chuckled.

"I guess we could do that, c'mon lets go to my room." Sebastian laughed and tugged Puck after him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The minute Puck laid eyes on Seb's four post bed multiple little fantasies popped into his head so it wasn't really helping with keeping things PG-13. Besides the bed the room was huge it even had and en suite bathroom.

"We have about two hours, how about we watch a movie or two? I've been told I have a wide selection you can chose the first one." Sebastian waved off so he could through himself onto his plush bed before settling. Puck walked over to the black bubby beneath Seb's 42' inch TV.

Sebastian wasn't joking, he had everything from the best gore movies to well known rom-com's. But after deep consideration Puck picked one and put it into the DVD player. He walked over to the bed and set himself right next to Sebastian's so there sides were flush together. When the menu came up Sebastian let out a chuckle.

"Reservoir Dogs? One of my favorites." He smiled before picking up the remote from his nightstand and pressing play, Puck couldn't help but smile too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Halfway through the movie Seb starting dozing off little by little, trying to fight it off but in the end Puck wrapped and arm around him and let him rest against his chest. It was hilarious that despite all of the yelling and gunshots coming from the movie Sebastian didn't wake up once, Puck thought it was adorable.

Unfortunately the credits had to roll sooner or later and Puck took his pocket out his phone to check the time, it was going on seven thirty.

"Seb, hey babe wake up I have to leave before your parents get here." Puck whispered to the boy slumped against his chest. Sebastian simply stirred lightly and wrapped a single arm around Puck's waist making him slink further down the boys chest and into the bed.

"Shit." Puck huffed with a small laugh, he gently grabbed Sebastian's wrist in attempt to move his arm but it only made Sebastian hold on tighter.

"Not much of a cuddler after sex but a total koala when you're sleeping without _any_ sex." Puck scoffed.

"I heard that." Sebastian suddenly mumbled against his chest.

"Then did you hear when I said I need to go because your parents will be here soon?" Noah chuckled in response.

"Yes and I don't care, I mean unless you have somewhere to be." Sebastian propped his chin on Puck's chest to look at him with his droopy eyes.

"Hell no I just figured your parents wouldn't let me stay over y'know." Puck shrugged.

"Noah my parents never have anything to say when I have people over. So…" Sebastian drifted before giving Puck a small smirk.

"You want me to stay the night?" Puck asked, surprised.

"If you want, yeah." Sebastian smiled hesitantly.

"Alright." Puck grinned and gave Sebastian's shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Want to watch another movie, you can pick again." Sebastian smiled and nuzzled his cheeks against Puck's chest again.

"No you're totally tired we should just go to sleep."

"Sounds good to me." Sebastian whispered and sat up to give Puck a chaste kiss before pulling away to stand up.

"I don't think I have any sleeping clothes that will fit you so just strip down to your boxers." Sebastian said as he started to take off his own clothes, taking a quick look over his shoulder to smirk at Puck.

"Well can't argue with that." Puck huffed jokingly and looked over Sebastian's body once before standing up to slip off his jeans and shirt.

By the time he turned away Sebastian was already settled in the bed looking over Puck with a small smile pulling at the edge of his lips. Puck returned his smile with his own before crawling into the bed and settling himself on his side, balanced on a single arm.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" Noah asked the gorgeous boy next to him

"Sure, why not." Sebastian smiled cheekily and moved closer to Puck so there faces were only a few inches away.

"Us-I mean w-what exactly are we?" Puck asked quietly, he watched as Sebastian's smile fell from his face and an expression of deep thought took over. It was only a few blinks and quiet seconds later Sebastian spoke.

"Uhm well most people would say that we're boyfriends? But I don't know how you feel about it." Seb said and avoided eye contact with Puck.

"Well what do you think?" Puck whispered.

"I wouldn't mind that but unless you just want to keep this y'know casual?" Sebastian said and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"This is so dumb, c'mon I think we both know we've been much more than casual." Puck groaned making Sebastian look up at him confusedly.

"I mean for a while now this," Puck gestured between the two of them, "isn't some usual bang and go thing it's been like that since I decided to keep you around." Puck smirked and wrapped his free arm around Sebastian's waist to pull their bodies flush together.

"Okay I think it was me who chose to keep _you _around." Sebastian chuckled, "But are you saying what I hope your-

"Seb, will you be my boyfriend?" Puck cut him off with and anxious grin.

"Yeah." Sebastian said breathlessly before attacking Noah's lips and humming at the sensation.

"Let's get some sleep." Puck whispered with a smile when he pulled away, Sebastian simply snuggled closer to Puck and closed his eyes.

Sebastian was Noah's boyfriend.

Noah was Sebastian's boyfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Before go hide I would like to say that I will be putting this fic and my other ones on LiveJournal since FF is deleting stories and crap. I will still update on here as long as my fics are kept on here but, my LJ user name is emeraldlove517 **

_**As for the next chapter can ya'll guess a four letter word that starts with the letter L? **_


	12. To Know Him is to Love Him

Back Up and Turn Around

Chapter 12: To Know Him is To Love Him

Puck snuffed happily in his sleep and snuggled his face deeper into the plush pillow his head rested on. Suddenly he felt something wet and warm dabbing sporadically over his chest he smiled to himself and slowly opened his eyes to find glossy green eyes staring up at him. Puck smirked down at Seb as began to kiss down his abdomen again. His eyes were dark and lustful he didn't dare break eye contact as he dipped his tongue teasingly below Noah's navel.

Puck wet his lips anxiously and he felt Sebastian slipped his fingertips in the waist band of his briefs, his cock twitched in interest as Sebastian's lips followed his underwear down his thighs. He was fully hard and Sebastian was dragging his blunt nails over his hipbones, teasing him.

Without warning Seb took the head of Noah's pre-cum slick cock in his mouth passing his tongue over the slit making Noah moan. Sebastian smirked around his cock before moving down his shaft and sucking.

"Shit Seb." Puck groaned and held himself back from shutting his eyes in ecstasy because the sight below him was too gorgeous. Sebastian started bobbing his head and pressing his tongue against the vein under Noah's dick. He couldn't help but let out a hiss of pleasure when Sebastian passed his fingers over his balls.

"I'm gonna cum babe." Puck grunted and fisted his hands into the sheets as Sebastian started to suck faster practically begging Noah to cum for him. All Seb needed to do was hum around Noah's dick and he was cumming hard in his boyfriendsmouth and moaning his name. He watched as Sebastian slipped his lips off his cock only to look up and smile at him.

"If I get a blowjob every morning I stay here you can expect me sleeping over a lot." Puck said between shallow breaths.

"I couldn't help myself I just wanted to taste you." Sebastian purred as he moved back up the bed so he was face to face with Noah. Puck smiled and kissed Seb chastely on the lips before grabbing his hips and turning them over so he was hovering over the boy.

"Mmm I'd love to taste you." Noah growled before attaching his lips to Sebastian's pulse point and sucking. Sebastian out a small mewl of pleasure as he trailed his lips town his torso until his was at his stomach. Puck lowered his eyes to Sebastian's hard dick tenting the boys briefs and pulled his gaze up to Seb, his chest was heaving and his cheeks were flushed, he was gorgeous.

Anxiously he pulled Sebastian's briefs down to his knees to reveal his erection it was absolutely tempting, Puck couldn't wait anymore. Noah dived down and took Sebastian's entire erection in his mouth before drawing his lips back up. He repeated the action over and over again making Sebastian into a moaning mess.

"Fuck Noah s'good." Sebastian groaned above him when he passed his tongue over the slit of his cock. With every moan and curse that slipped through Seb's lips Noah's cock twitched in interest despite cumming only a few minutes ago.

"Mmm don't fucking stop." Sebastian moaned and threw his head back, Noah moved faster and sucked harder making Sebastian cum hot on his tongue. Noah swallowed every drop before crawling up to Sebastian to kiss him messily. Sebastian broke away the kiss to chuckle and peered down at Puck's half hard cock.

"Seriously?" He chuckled with a quirked eyebrow.

"Can't blame me, you make the sexiest sounds when I blow you." Puck shrugged with a smile and kissed Seb gently on the forehead.

"Well unfortunately we do have school today so we can't stay here and blow each other all day." Sebastian laughed and rolled away from Puck to stand up from the bed. Puck smirked and balanced himself on his elbow.

"Who says we can't?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"As tempting as it sounds I have lacrosse practice and warbler practice and I happen to be the captain for both of those things. C'mon get up." Sebastian laughed as he dropped his briefs completely and turned around to give Noah a perfect view of his ass.

"I'm gonna go shower you handle your business just mind the sheets." Seb winked to Noah over his shoulder before sauntering over to the bathroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So I'll call you tonight?" Noah asked as he and Sebastian walked to their cars.

"Of course, I get out of Dalton at 4:30, I'll try and text you a bit before that. Check up on you." Seb smiled back at him. "Think your friends will notice your wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday?" Sebastian chuckled and poked at Noah's chest playfully.

"Nah they're use it." Noah smirked as they approached his truck.

"I guess you have to get going, don't want to miss your first class." Sebastian sighed before turned to go over to his own car. But Noah stopped him with a grip on his wrist before pulling them flush together.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" He asked seductively, Sebastian simply rolled his eyes before closing the distance between their lips. It was simple and sweet for a while before Puck trailed his tongue along Seb's lower lip and then both of them lost control. Puck was pushed up against his truck with Sebastian's hands on his ass both of their backpacks on the ground, forgotten. Puck was gradually getting hard and realized he still had to make is to school and so did his boyfriend.

"Babe…Seb we-you need to go and so do I…" Puck said between heavy breaths as Sebastian started kissing down his throat, his words didn't faze Sebastian. As good as he felt he pushed Seb away, snapping him back into reality.

"Right, right sorry I gotta go but…yeah text you later." Sebastian chuckled before zipping over to his car.

"Bye" Puck said finally fighting the urge to say three more words to his boyfriend_. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Puck strode happily into McKinley and headed directly over to Kurt's locker, he needed to tell someone about his new relationship. Kurt was the only person he could trust plus Blaine, luckily the couple were standing by Kurt's locker being sickeningly couple-y.

"Sup dudes." Puck greeted in his usual fashion but with a grin. His two friends turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning Puck, I see you're glowing once again." Kurt greeted teasingly.

"Got that right, follow me to the restroom I gotta tell you guys something." He smiled and headed off to the nearest restroom. Kurt and Blaine followed behind him, confused but excited.

One Puck scared all the nerds out of the stalls and he was sure the three of them were alone he leaned against one of the sinks with a proud expression.

"I got a boyfriend." Puck said confidently awaiting his friend's response. Kurt's jaw dropped with a small gasp and Blaine just smiled like the big dapper goober he is.

"Puck that's great! A big step, but a great one." Blaine congratulated and walked over to give Puck a pat on the back.

"Yeah, Seb and I talked about it last night and now he's mine." Puck grinned and thought back to him and Sebastian cuddling together after becoming official before falling asleep together.

"That's awesome, isn't Kurt?" Blaine asked and looked over to his boyfriend who was still gaping at Puck.

"Yeah it's just…" Kurt spoke quietly before cutting himself off.

"Just what?" Puck urged him to continue even though Kurt was making him nervous.

"Are you sure, that's all, are you sure Sebastian and you are good together?" Kurt asked nervously, Puck was about to go off but he took in the way Kurt said it and understood he was just asking because he cared. But Puck didn't even need to think he knew the answer.

"Sebastian is perfect for me I don't think I've ever felt this good about being with someone." Noah responded and watched as Kurt smiled slowly before crossing the room to pull him into a hug.

"Then I'm happy for you and proud of you." Kurt said into his shoulder before pulling away.

"Oh I have to go, I'll see you at lunch. Love you!" Blaine said in a hurry after glancing at his watch and heading out the door.

"Love you!" Kurt yelled back to him as he left, he let out a sigh before turning back to Puck.

There was that word again, the word that whenever he heard it he would immediately think of Sebastian. Think of him and the way he laughed, how he felt, how he looked.

"How do you do that?" Puck blurted out, Kurt took a step back at the question.

"Do what?" He responded carefully.

"Y'know say you…love each other?" Puck asked quietly and looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"Because it's true I do love Blaine and he loves me." Kurt replied simply, like the answer was so obvious, which it was.

"I think I might feel the same way…about Sebastian." Puck whispered nervously and looked up to Kurt who was eyeing over Puck. It was like that for a few seconds, awkward and quiet, before Kurt finally said something.

"A month and a half." Was all Kurt said.

"What?" Puck asked him confusedly.

"That's how long it was until Blaine and I said we loved each other, a month and a half after becoming officially boyfriends." Kurt explained.

"So your saying I should wait that long to tell him?"

"Not exactly, but it would help since you only said you _think _you might love him. Give yourself time to think more and make sure you know you do. Plus you guys just became official; give the both of you some time to settle in together." Kurt advised softly before throwing Puck one last smile and leaving the restroom so Puck could manage his thoughts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Puck spent the remainder of the school day, including lunch, thinking about Sebastian and his feelings. Before Seb came along Puck had no clue what he wanted but the moment he Sebastian entered the picture he knew. Maybe it wasn't that Puck wasn't sure he was in love with him, maybe it was because he's just scared of how Sebastian would react when and if he told him. Along with that, there was still many things Puck needed to tell Sebastian about, like his past with relationships, how he use to treated Kurt for being different, and of course knocking up the head cheerleader of the school.

In any other situation he wouldn't tell the person he was in a relationship anything because he knew he wasn't going to stay for long but with Sebastian it was a whole new story. Puck felt as if Seb _should _know about it all, he deserved to know about Puck's past regrets and mistakes because no matter what Sebastian was his fresh start. Sebastian was his chance to be truly happy again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Glee club went quick; Kurt and Blaine sat next to him shooting him knowing smiles before turning to listen to Mr. Schue. He could see Finn glimpsing at him from the other side of the group before turning away. That was another thing, he really needed to sort things with Finn, this awkwardness between them isn't making Puck feel any better about himself.

Luckily about twenty minutes into Mr. Shue blabbering on about Sectionals he got a text, from Seb of course.

**Sebastian: **_**Make it through the day without me? ;)**_

**Noah: **_**Just barley**_

**Noah: **_**Think you can come over to mine tonight?**_

Finn was staring again, probably noticing the grin on Puck's face as Seb responded to him.

**Sebastian:** _**Sure, 6 o'clock okay?**_

**Noah:** _**See you then ;)**_

Satisfied, Puck pocketed his phone and looked over at Finn who immediately turned his gaze away. He'd handle everything with Finn another day right now it was all about him and Sebastian.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

If Puck wanted a nice night with Sebastian that would require and empty house so the second he got out of Glee club he raced to his truck. He pulled out a few twenties from his pool cleaning money he's been saving and basically shoved his mother and sister out the door, told them to have a girls night or whatever.

Usually Puck didn't care how messy his house was because his friends were equally unorganized as him but after seeing Seb's house he had the urge to clean before he got here. By clean that just means Pucks going to throw everything on the floor in a closet and under a couch then spray some fabreze and done.

By the time Puck changed into cleaner clothes and 'cleaned' it was five thirty which means he needed to get started on making some shake n' bake chicken.

So instant macaroni and chicken wasn't the fanciest thing in the world at least Pucks trying, the noodles were boiling and the chicken was in the oven when there was a knock at the door.

Puck jogged the door and opened it only to see Sebastian's smiling face, out of his Dalton uniform and in casual attire.

"Hey." Sebastian greeted.

"Hey babe." Puck smiled and closed the door behind his boyfriend.

"No little sister this time?" Sebastian teased as he looked around the living room before turning back to Puck.

"Nah just us." Noah shrugged coolly, suppressing a grin and walked over to the couch and sat down patting the empty spot next to him for Sebastian.

"Dork." Sebastian scoffed playfully before sitting down next to Puck, pressing close to him. Noah couldn't help but rest his arm on the back of the couch behind Seb's neck.

"How was your day babe?" Puck asked casually looking over Sebastian's gorgeous face. Sebastian simply leaned in and kissed him warmly in response.

"Tiring but much better now." He whispered against Noah's lips, Noah hummed in agreement before leaning and kissing him again.

"Mmm what about you?" Sebastian asked as they parted.

"Same as always, super boring but I've had a lot to think about." Puck sighed looking warily into Sebastian's eyes.

"What exactly were you thinking about?" Sebastian asked, interest peaked, and he turned his body so he was facing Noah directly.

"It's just that we're boyfriends now and there still some things I feel I need to tell you. It's- it's nothing bad, well at least I hope so, but I just feel you should know some stuff." Noah explained slowly.

"Okay go on." Sebastian whispered calmly leaning in a bit to listen.

"Well I've never really had a dad, he ran out on me when I was like seven so I guess I was left hanging in the 'role model' department. Since I never had someone to look up to I just went my own way with things which only turned into a chain of screw ups." Noah began; Sebastian sat quietly and listened, making Noah confident in that he was starting out good.

"When I joined the football team in middle school I became a jerk, I started to make fun of people and spread rumors about them just so people could see me as a cool guy…a badass. It got worse in high school I was throwing kids in dumpsters, throwing slushies in nerds' faces, and pushing kids around while calling them names. I just didn't care about anyone but myself and I plowed through chicks like the world was going to end the next day and that's what lead me to my first big mistake. I-I got a girl pregnant, my best friends' girlfriend in fact."

Noah paused to look at Sebastian who, at the moment, looked unfazed and was still listening.

"Long story short sooner or later her boyfriend figured out the truth and ended up losing my friend. When the baby was finally born she decided she couldn't take care of her so she gave the baby up for adoption, just like that." Noah said with a snap trying to fight tears.

"During that I was still being a jerk in school I took out my frustrations on people who would later be my best friends. I hurt a lot of people and myself a bit, I pushed people away who wanted to help me. Like Kurt, I use to push him around and throw him in the dumpster all the time and now he's one of the closest friends I have and know I can trust. But I guess I got hit with karma no matter what with losing my status in the school and losing the baby. I guess I'm just a bad person and I'm doing my best to change but in never does any good." Noah finished with a weak sigh blinking away a few tears recalling all of the things he's done.

"I've been to juvie, I've gotten into fights, and the one of the funniest things is I bullied Kurt for being gay. An look where I am now, sitting here in my house, with my boyfriend." Noah laughed bitterly.

Before Puck knew, Sebastian's lips were on his, soft and comforting with his hands cupping Noah's face. When Sebastian pulled away he kept his hands on Noah's face, passing his thumb over his bottom lip.

"Thank you, for telling me. I don't think of you any less because that's all in the past and your learning from it. No, you're not a bad person because if you were you would be proud of the things you've done and you wouldn't have told me and confessed how you feel about it. Don't you see that you are…amazing, Noah and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." Sebastian whispered and touched his forehead to Noah's before capturing his lips again.

Noah couldn't believe this, Sebastian was still here and he doesn't care about his past. He wanted to stop Seb and tell him he deserves better but it was as if Sebastian was translating his feeling through his kisses because they were powerful and caring, Noah couldn't get enough.

Noah rested his hands on Sebastian's waist and leaned in closer before opening his mouth and allowing Sebastian's tongue to glide over his own. Sebastian's hands slid down his jaw to his neck and passing his fingertips over the bottom of Noah's Mohawk . Sebastian took Noah's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking lightly at it before breaking apart to push Noah back and straddle his lap.

They jumped right back in, battling for dominance, the kiss growing hungrier and deeper. Noah immediately placed his hands on the small arch of Seb's lower back while Sebastian dipped his fingertips under the neckline of Noah's shirt.

Suddenly a loud hiss filled the air and Noah broke apart from the kiss to look over into the kitchen where the pot of noodles was over boiling.

"Shit." Noah said quickly before sitting up to jog into the kitchen and turn off the flame. He sighed over the overdone noodles and hurriedly looked at the chicken but it was too late that was ruined too.

"Aw babe, you tried to cook." Noah heard Sebastian chuckle sweetly and felt his long arms wrap around his waist.

"Yeah I tried." Noah mumbled but immediately perked up as he felt a hot open mouth kiss be placed behind his ear.

"That's alright I'm more hungry for you than anything else." Sebastian purred into Noah's ear, making his half hard cock twitch in interest.

"My room?" Puck offered his voice low and eager.

Sebastian didn't even respond he just grabbed Noah's hand and dragged him up the stairs. The second his back hit the closed door in Noah's room he was gone. Noah attacked his lips with a passionate kiss before parting and dragging his mouth to Sebastian's neck.

"I need you." Noah whined against Sebastian's throat before nipping at the skin, marking him.

Sebastian let out the moan before tugging Noah away from his neck only to connect their lips once more. Sebastian's hands skimmed their way down Noah's chest until he reached the bottom hem of his boyfriends shirt, immediately he lifted it up to pass his hands over the first muscle of Noah's midsection.

Puck pulled away and rid himself of his shirt and reached for the hem of Sebastian's and tugging it off of him. Noah let his hands roam tracing every inch of Sebastian's soft skin, "Fucking gorgeous." He muttered to himself before kissing between Seb's pectorals. Sebastian sighed over the sweet contact but lightly shoved Noah away.

"Bed. Now." He smirked and placed his hands on Noah shoulders to direct them to the bed, pushing Puck to lie down before settling his own body over him and kissing him again. With one hand he reached between them to un-button and undo the zipper of Noah's pants. Once his pants were open Sebastian reached down to grip at Noah's clothed cock a squeezed making Noah moan and arch into his touch.

"Fuck…Noah I can't get enough of you." Sebastian groaned against Puck's lips before slipping his hand away to sit up and undo the button and fly of his own pants and kick them off the edge of the bed before straddling Noah again.

Puck smirked at Sebastian and gripping his shoulders to turn them over, he smirked down at gorgeous boy below him before shuffling down the bed until his face was only inches away from his aching cock and his feet hanging off the bed.

"Please…" Sebastian begged and looked down at Noah desperately. Noah smirked one more time before dragging his lips over Sebastian's hard covered shaft, Sebastian bucked into the teasing contact and whined. Puck reached down to squeeze at his own erection and hummed over Sebastian's cock before licking over the head to taste the precum soaking through the cotton.

With Sebastian's taste on his tongue Puck reached for the waistband of his underwear and pulled them off before taking Seb's cock in his mouth. Sebastian bucked forward at the sudden warm heat enveloping his cock and let out a loud groan. Noah took as much of Sebastian's cock in his mouth as he could and hollowed his cheeks before sucking over him and dragging his tongue on the ridge of the head.

"Noah…oh fuck." Sebastian moaned above him and writhed while trying to keep his hips from thrusting upwards. Puck pulled off and licked over the slit as he stroked Sebastian slowly making him writhe even more under Noah's touch.

"Oh god…I need you in me…now." Sebastian gasped when Noah passed his tongue over the think vein on the underside of his cock. Noah smirked and moved from the mattress to his dresser and rustled through his underwear drawer to find a small bottle of lube. When he turned back to the bed he moaned at the sight before him, Sebastian was slowly stroking himself with his eyes closed and bottom lip worried between his teeth.

Noah crawled back on the bed and growled before pushing Sebastian's hand away and grabbing the backs of his knees to push his legs forwards. Sebastian made a noise of surprise but then hummed happily at the new position, his ankles resting on Noah's shoulders as he was practically folded in half.

Puck grabbed the lube and poured a good amount on three fingers before spreading some of it over Sebastian's exposed hole. He traced over the puckered flesh before slowly pressing his forefinger inside making Sebastian moan a little. Once his finger was filling Sebastian to the knuckle he started to work it in and out, his breaths speeded up quickly in anticipation he wanted to fill Sebastian up so bad.

"Another." Sebastian ordered breathily, apparently Puck wasn't the only one in a rush. Noah slipped a second finger inside along the first one and stretched Sebastian more. He crooked his fingers up and smirked when Sebastian moaned loudly and squeezed around his fingers, he added his third finger and did his best to pass over that one spot to keep Sebastian falling apart.

"Fuck, please, I'm ready. Just do it." Sebastian begged his eyes desperate and pleading. Noah leaned down and kissed him to silence his pleads as he slicked his cock with the extra lube left on his fingers before positioning himself and pressing in.

"Oh Shit." Noah moaned against Sebastian's lips as he thrusted inside of his boyfriend, his tightness and heat consuming his cock and sending waves of pleasure through him. Puck started a rhythm as he moved his cock in and out of Sebastian's tight ass. Hearing Sebastian moan and his short intakes of breath drove Noah wild and made him thrust harder.

"God Noah!" Sebastian moaned as Puck hit his prostate perfectly, making him keen and grind against Noah's cock. He licked his lips mischievously before grabbing onto Noah's shoulders and flipping them over, only letting Noah's cock slip out of him for a second before he guided him back in with a moan.

"I fucking love it when you ride me." Puck said breathlessly as Sebastian panted above him and slid up his cock. Sebastian slammed himself back on Noah's dick and fell forward on his chest as he worked himself over Puck's thick appendage.

"Oh shit…Sebastian." Puck moaned and through his head back in pleasure when Sebastian slammed himself over his cock and grinded his ass against his hips. The sound of his name on Noah's lips made Sebastian growl and dig his fingernails lightly into his chest.

"Say my name again." He whispered as he rode Puck's cock fast and hard, with sweat on his brow and his voice low he made the order.

"Sebastian…fuck Sebastian." Puck moaned loudly at his speed and grabbed his hips to thrust up inside of him. Sebastian let his knees slip and rested his weight over Noah, trapping him with nothing to do but move his cock, Puck didn't mind one bit.

"I'm going to c-cum…don't stop." Sebastian breathed against Noah's neck as he pounded inside him.

"S-Sebastian, _Sebastian, _Sebastian…" Puck chanted the name like a prayer as he moved his hips relentlessly. He felt himself getting closer to the edge, Sebastian's cock was hot and hard against his abdomen and thrusted a few more times before he felt Sebastian cumming between them and onto his stomach.

It was Sebastian's moan that made Noah fall over the edge and spill his cum inside his boyfriend with a low moan of his name. Sebastian brought his head up from the crook of Puck's neck to look at him and press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"How long do we have until I have to go?" Sebastian asked when he pulled away and set his chin on Puck's chest.

"I actually have no idea." Noah smiled and ran his hand up and down Sebastian's back, "I don't want you to go." He said softly.

"I don't want to go either, but I think we should at least rinse off the body fluids before your siblings come home." Sebastian chuckled and rolled off Puck and onto his side.

"Fine, but I get to shower with you." Noah smirked and rolled over to cover Sebastian's body with a small chuckle, before leaning down to kiss him softly. He pulled away and looked over his boyfriend; he was smiling widely and his eyes glowing in the low light of the room.

Sebastian in all his glory, his cute smile and passion mussed hair and his eyes shining. Noah he…loved him. He loved the way his laugh sounded over the phone, loved the way he looked so happy when he sang, or the way a small vein showed up on his forehead when he laughed hard enough or smiled big enough.

"I love you." Noah said quietly against Sebastian's lips, his heart was pounding, he felt he was going to die if Sebastian didn't feel the same-

"I love you too." Sebastian smiled and captured Puck's lips, his heart still beating fast, Noah let his eyes flutter close in the warmth. When Sebastian pulled away he grinned up at Noah with small tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I-You…Why are you crying?" Was all Noah could ask, despite his loved blurred mind.

"Because…You love me and I love you, it's so real and I-I am so happy but so scared at the same time." Sebastian whispered his voice weak, the tears slowly streamed down his temples. Noah reached up a hand and wiped them away and pecked his lips lovingly.

"Don't be scared, I won't give you a reason to be." Puck whispered back and gave a small smile down to Seb, luckily he smiled back.

x-x-x-x-x

Both of their minds felt like they were filled with white noise as they stepped into the shower, they didn't dare look away from each other's eyes. Noah pulled Sebastian close and backed them under the water. Every touch felt like a powerful charge, they grinned like idiots while they helped rinse each other off before having to step out.

They stayed quiet the entire time they dried off up until they got dressed; Sebastian left his shirt on the floor and stole one of Puck's KISS T's. They headed down stairs quietly, Sebastian finally broke the silence when his back hit the front door and Puck stepped in front of him.

"You love me." He said in a false mocking tone.

"Got that right." Puck smirked and cradled Sebastian's face to bring him into a long lingering kiss.

"And I love you." Sebastian smiled against his lips; Noah only kissed him again in response.

"I'll text you later." Sebastian whispered before turning to open the door and stepping outside, he looked back at Puck one more time and smiled before walking to his car.

Noah watched him drive off before closing his front door and pulling out his phone.

**To Kurt: **_**He loves me**_

**To Blaine: **_**He loves me**_

Puck sent the texts with a smile on his face; he threw himself on his couch and sighed happily. He sat for a few seconds before making a quick decision and picked up his phone again.

**To Finn:** _**I love him**_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Too much? Let me know, thanks for reading.**


	13. Oh My God

Back Up and Turn Around

Chapter 13: Oh My God

**Sebastian : **_Good morning my parents will be gone tonight, you can come over after six, love you._

The text made Puck grin like an idiot with a mouthful of Lucky Charms and texted back immediately.

**Noah:** _Sounds like a plan see you then, love you too. ;)_

He sent the text off and checked his voicemail, it was empty and obviously there weren't any new texts, he was surprised that Finn hadn't replied or called since last night. He decided he would just talk to him today, pull him out of class or something.

He pocketed his phone and grabbed his backpack before heading out of the door and to McKinley.

When he reached the school is already seemed like a normal, dull day but he immediately spotted Kurt and Blaine out by Kurt's ride. He stepped out of his car and was a bit thrown off guard by the worried looks on their faces.

"What's up?" He asked calmly when he reached them.

"We don't know who told but it wasn't us." Kurt said softly, looking a bit scared which threw Puck even more off.

"What are you talking about?" Puck looked at both of them with a furrowed brow.

"T-The glee club knows about you and Sebastian, Puck. We…don't know how, but they do." Blaine said quietly.

Pucks gut clenched with fear and anger, and Puck was never fearful of anything. He looked around the parking lot and noticed most of the kids going into the school were staring and pointing at him which made the feeling in his gut worsen. He had only trusted three people and two of them he knew wouldn't do such a thing, there was only one other possible person who could of spread the big gay news.

"Son of a bitch!" Puck hissed before running off towards the school, he had some ass to kick.

"Noah, stop!" He heard Kurt call after him but didn't bother to listen.

To his luck, the second he busted through the school doors the main suspect was passing by.

"Hey man, I wanted to talk to you." Finn attempted to greet him with a smile, but was unable to carry on when Puck tackled him to the ground.

"You fucking asshole! You just had to tell everyone! I trusted you man and look what you did!" Puck growled as he struggled to hold Finn down. Knowing students were looking at them but really didn't care at this point.

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about get off of me!" Finn grunted as he fought back Puck's arms from holding his shoulders down and ended up pushing him back against the row of lockers.

"Big Mistake Hudson." Puck hissed as he shakily stood up from the floor, Finn stumbling back on his feet.

"Finn! Did you seriously do this?" Puck looked over at the school entrance to see Kurt and Blaine standing there in shock.

"No he just came out of nowhere and attacked me-

"Sure, Hudson, like you didn't deserve it, I told you about me because I thought I could trust you man and get this shit over with but then you do this!" Puck said in anger as he charged forward and pushed Finn up against the lockers.

"I have no idea what you're talking about man!" Finn said weakly as Puck held his fist up threateningly.

"Oh so you didn't go around and tell everyone about me? Who else would've Finn?!" He yelled making Finn flinch.

"Dude, I swear I didn't say anything, I-I got your text last night and I didn't know what to do so I talked to Rachel-  
>"Finn are you serious?!" Kurt shouted in annoyance, "She has no idea how to keep a secret sometimes and you tell her-<p>

"What is going on here?" Mr. Shue, walked out from Mrs. Pillsbury's office.

Puck pulled back from Finn still glaring at him and stood at Kurt's and Blaine's side, his mind still reeling with anger.

"Nothing, just a little...disagreement." Puck mumbled quietly, shooting Finn another glare.

"You, Finn, and Kurt can come with me to the Principals office." Mr. Shue said sternly and Kurt gaped at him.

"Mr. Shue that's not necessary, it was just a small altercation built on a misunderstanding. Now Finn, Puck, Blaine and I are going to the choir room and talk about this like adults. Excuse us." Kurt said calmly and gripped Puck's wrist.

"No these two-

"Mr. Shue, excuse us." Kurt said finally and pulled Puck down the hall with Blaine following behind.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled over his shoulder at his step brother, he immediately followed, leaving gaping at the group.

x-x-x-x-x

"You're so lucky Hummel's holding me back Hudson, if I wasn't so against hurting him I would be smashing your face in right now." Puck growled as Kurt led them into the choir room, pulling him to one of the chairs and making him sit down.

"Finn sit over there." Kurt instructed tightly and pointed to the other seat across the room. Finn grumbled in annoyance and did as he was told.

"Now, this isn't Finn's fault." Kurt said simply making Puck scoff loudly.

"Like hell it isn't, he went off to tell his chatterbox of a girlfriend and look what happened." Puck growled and looked over at Finn with narrowed eyes.

"Dude I didn't know she would say anything, I just went to her to ask what I should do." Finn said defensively and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you should have known better, you know Rachel can barely keep a secret, especially one as controversial as this one." Blaine said gently and looked over wearily at Puck.

"Look I'm sorry, but you should be happy, I mean I'm happy for you dude you found someone and it's great. Sure I didn't exactly expect that person to be a dude but whatever I'm cool with it, I was just surprised before. Plus I though Kurt would be super pissed about it at first so I didn't know what to think." Finn said slowly and smiled a little.

"Thanks man." Puck sighed after a long pause, "But what am I going to do? Everyone knows, this can't be good dudes." He said, trying to hide the worry in his voice as he looked around at his three friends.

"Everyone in glee club is your friend Puck; they accepted me and Blaine with open arms, it's not going to be any different with you." Kurt said softly.

"So I guess it's up to you, you can ignore it and deny it or…own it." Blaine said and took a seat next to Puck; the jock only looked over him in surprise before looking back down at the floor. What the hell was he going to do?

x-x-x-x-x-x

Puck made it to his locker, without anyone approaching him despite a few looks from Mercedes and Santana. He sighed and reached up to open his locker,

"Is it true?" a soft, familiar voice, said behind his locker door. Slowly he pulled the door away to reveal Quinn standing there, with a neutral but soft expression.

"Yeah." Puck replied, whispering with a crack in his voice, he was so nervous Quinn was one of the people he really didn't want to answer to today.

Quinn simply looked down at her hands and nodded slowly before looking back up at him and smiling a little.

"I wasn't too sure whether to believe it at first, and then I got mad because I felt like you used me as some cover up back then-

"I didn't, I swear Quinn." Puck interrupted quickly.

"But after that I realized that it didn't matter that was in the past, and I know how you felt for me and that it's possible for people to change. Even you, and that's okay, I don't hate you, I'm not mad at you, I'm proud of you." She finished softly with a small smile, shocking Puck completely.

"P-Proud of me?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah" She said with a curt nod before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek quickly and stepping back to look into his eyes. "Remember, your Noah Puckerman, badass of McKinley High. You can handle anything even its facing who you really are." She said warmly before walking around him and down the hall, leaving him in a mixture of different feelings.

Before he could put more thought into Quinn's words his phone vibrated in his pocket, he quickly pulled it out to read his new message. Turns out there were more than one…

**Changster**: _Is it true? If it is, you're still my friend; we're bros for life dude._

**Santana: **_Welcome to the club Puckerman, gotta say I totally didn't expect you to be the kind to dig man bits. After all you did spend an hour playing with my boobs once upon a time…_

**Sam E: **_I guess I got my answer to the whole 'balls in your mouth' question. Anyway it's cool we're still buds._

Puck couldn't help but smile a little bit at the texts, Kurt ended up being right of course, which in this case was a good thing. He put away his phone and headed to his next class, he took a seat between Mike and Blaine. Mike shot him a gentle smile before turning his attention back to the teacher and Blaine sat there with that goofy smile as usual, probably thinking of Kurt's ass or something.

The teacher kept droning on about crap he really could care less about so he decided to check up on Sebastian.

**Noah: **_Bout to fall asleep during class, give me a hand?_

**Sebastian: **_Same here, I've heard this lecture about three times in my life, anyway hows ur day going?_

**Noah: **_Interesting, everyone in ND know about us…._

**Sebastian: **_Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing?_

**Noah: **_It's good, not like you have to jump through hoops to impress them and shit_

**Sebastian: **_Like that would be difficult, for some reason I think it doesn't take a lot to impress your friends_

**Noah: **_You'd be surprised babe_

**Sebastian: **_I'll take your word for it, thinking of skipping last two periods to come see you, that ok?_

**Noah: **_More than okay :)_

**Sebastian: **_Great, maybe we can see what hoops your buddies throw at me_

**Noah: **_I don't know babe, some of them still aren't over what you're tried to do with Kurt and Blaine…_

**Sebastian: **_Well they should be, Blaine is old news to me I've found someone much better ;) , so tell Kurt and the rest of your pals they have nothing to worry about._

**Noah: **_Whatever you say, I guess I'll see you soon, the teach is giving me the death glare so I should go, love you._

**Sebastian: **_Love you too_

Puck grinned at the last text before putting his phone back in his pocket and sending the teacher an innocent smile and sitting back in his seat.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Puck felt like he was walking the plank as he headed to the choir room for glee club, Sebastian hadn't shown up yet and he was going to have to face his friends alone. Turning the last corner in the hallway making the entrance to the choir room in his line of vision made his heartbeat speed up. He passed through the threshold slowly, seeing most of the members chatting amongst themselves.

It wasn't until he sat down in his usual seat; he felt the groups eyes all on him and the whispers and conversations slowly died down.

"Alright now that all of us are here we need to talk about Nationals, turns out it will be held in Chicago this year which means we need to start working on ways to build funds-

"Mr. Shue as important as Nationals is, there is another epidemic within the group that needs to be discussed." Rachel suddenly broke out, making Noah roll his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to steal all the sheet music, Lord Tubbington told me he needed more paper to finfish writing his memoirs." Brittany announced making everyone turn at her before she shrunk back in her seat quietly.

"Puck is dating one a member of one of the competing show choirs, not only that but this member is a male!" Rachel announced in her usual shrill manner.

"First of all, you already beat The Warbler's Miss Barbra Wannabe so if you're worried about me spying or stealing anything from you, you are seriously mistaken." Puck looked up in surprise to see Sebastian standing in the entrance of the room with his hands in his pockets and his usual smirk.

"Second, so what if I'm a dude, you have a gay couple in your group, why is it such a big deal that my boyfriend is bi?" Sebastian asked and looked at Puck, shooting him a small smile.

"There's nothing wrong with it, some of us were just surprised, and also you did try and break up Kurt and Blaine." Tina said defensively from the corner.

"What happened with Blaine and Kurt has nothing to do with my relationship with Noah, I think it's kind of obvious I've moved on." Sebastian said simply.

"Do you know anything about Puck? He screwed basically everyone in a thousand mile radius, not to mention he got someone knocked up. Bet you didn't know that." Mercedes said quickly making Puck groan in annoyance.

"I do actually, Puck told me himself, and that doesn't make me think any different of him. I have a similar track record to his, except for the whole baby thing, so I have no room to judge." Sebastian shrugged.

"I think the problem here is the ladies in the room." Kurt suddenly stood up and walked up to the front of the room.

"Most of you girls have been hurt by Noah and you feel odd knowing that he has a _boyfriend _now." He said slowly and smiled a little when Sebastian walked over to his side.

"Something you don't know about our group, they really like to jump to conclusions, there conclusion is that they were all used as beards." Kurt sighed.

"He's right, I thought that at first but then I realized, despite some of the things Noah does, he's still a good honest guy." Quinn said softly and smiled at Puck before turning to do the same at Sebastian.

"None of you guys were used or anything, I had no idea I liked schlong until Bas came along so all of you need to get over it." Puck said finally and most of the girls looked away, embarrassed or annoyed.

"Alright, now that we've covered about everything, can I steal my boyfriend away?" Sebastian chuckled and walked up to Puck to grab his hand and pull him to his feet.

"Sorry Mr. Shue, see you guys." Puck laughed and headed out of the room with Sebastian hand in hand, unaware of the curious eyes wondering the halls behind them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**hey guys, long time no see? Don't worry shenanigans at Seb's house with be continued in the next chapter I just wanted to shell this one out for you. Please review, tell me what you think! Also, if ya'll love Puckbastian and lesbians check out my other fic with cisgirl!Puckbastian, Sunkissed Skin and Lust Bitten Lips! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
